A New Start
by MyWeirdWorld
Summary: Eve Regan' lichaam veranderd enorm, en de directrice van het weeshuis stuurd haar naar Carlisle, een oude vriend van de directrice. Eve moet bij de Cullens gaan wonen, en daar begint het allemaal... Zonder Alice, voor de komst van Bella
1. Een afscheid en een Ontmoeting

De zeventienjarige Eve Regan' lichaam veranderd enorm, en de directrice van het weeshuis, Janine, belt een oude vriend, Carlisle Cullen. Hij wil haar onderzoeken, op voorwaarde dat ze bij de Cullens gaat wonen. Eve is stil, verantwoordelijk en beleefd en zorgt graag voor anderen. Ze heeft al haar hele leven in het weeshuis gewoond en is nooit geadopteerd.

ZONDER ALICE, VOOR BELLA!!!

* * *

First Chapter

"Het komt allemaal goed, meis!" snikte Janine, meer om zichzelf gerust te stellen dan mij. De vrouw van middelbare leeftijd met amberkleurige ogen leek me te willen wurgen in haar knuffel, maar ik kon het niet in mij opbrengen om haar te vragen mij ademruimte te geven. Toen we de trein aan hoorde komen liet ze me pas weer los. Het leek of ze haar tranen in wilde houden, iets wat me diep raakte. Janine was de directrice van het Weeshuis waarin ik van jongs af aan was opgegroeid. Hoewel ze daar de directrice was, zag je haar amper. De meeste kinderen meende dat ze nog nooit een woord hadden gesproken met de lieve vrouw. Ik kon mij niet inbeelden dat Janine niet tegen mij zou praatte. Ik had altijd tot in de late uurtjes met haar gepraat en met klusjes geholpen. Ik kon goed tegen afscheidt nemen, hoewel dit mij ook behoorlijk zwaar viel. Als er één persoon dicht in de buurt zou komen voor een eventuele moeder, dan zou dat Janine wel zijn. Ze kende mij door en door.

"Ik moet nu echt gaan, hoor. Anders rijdt straks de trein nog zonder mij weg!" zei ik met een geforceerde lach. Ze kneep me liefkozend in mijn rechterwang, die gelijk roodgloeiend werd, en keek me even recht in de ogen aan. "Ze zullen goed voor je zorgen in Forks, dat kun je van mij aannemen, meis." Ze omhelsde me nog één keer, en toen moest ik me echt losrukken en sprong ik snel de train in met mijn koffer. Ik ging bij een plekje bij het raam zitten en schoof die open.

"Vergeet me niet te schrijven, Eve Regan!" gilde Janine over het station heen, terwijl de trein in beweging kwam.

"Elke week!" schreeuwde ik terug. Ze leek weer even diep ontroerd te zijn, maar hervond zichzelf snel weer terug en begon weer heftig te zwaaien. Terwijl de trein zijn snelheid opvoerde, bleef ik naar haar zwaaien, totdat ik niks meer van haar kon zien dan een zwart stipje...

Mismoedig keek ik naar de regen die van het treinraampje stroomde, terwijl ik luisterde naar mijn Ipod. Een rustig nummer leek perfect bij mijn humeur te passen. Ik probeerde nergens aan te denken, maar mijn hersenen bleven maar malen. Ik was nu zeventien jaar, en het leek wel alsof ik vastzat in die leeftijd. Ik had de laatste tijd niet veel trek meer en kon niet meer dan een paar uur slapen. Je zou kunnen zeggen: 'Dat komt wel goed hoor', maar dat was niet het geval. Janine had het vanaf het begin af aan gemerkt, een halfjaar terug. Ik had gezegd dat het wel over zou gaan, maar dat was niet het geval. Overbezorgd als dat Janine was, had ze vorige week contact gezocht met een oude vriend van haar, Dokter Carlisle Cullen. Ik had geen idee wie het was, maar hij had gezegd dat hij mij zou onderzoeken, op de voorwaarde dat ik een tijdje bij hem en zijn familie zou inwonen. Ik had ze nog nooit ontmoet, ik had zelfs nog nooit een foto van hun gezien. Het enige wat ik wist, was dat ze vier pleegkinderen hadden en dat ze in Forks woonde, een gat in Washington DC met overvloed aan regen en groen. Ik zat niet echt op regenachtig weer te wachten. Om mijn gedachten op iets anders te zetten, pakte ik mijn schetsblok en een potlood uit mijn koffer en begon wat te tekenen, hopend dat dat me zou helpen wat kalmer te worden.

"Het volgende station is Port Angeles." Ik schrok op van de automatische stem die door de trein galmde. Ik had intens naar mijn lege schetsblok zitten staren. Ik had niks op papier kunnen zetten, te zenuwachtig om me te concentreren. Ik pakte mijn schetsblok en potlood weer in terwijl de trein het station binnenreed. Het miezerde nog steeds een beetje, en de meeste mensen die wachtte op vrienden of familie stonden onder een klein afdakje. Ik stapte uit de trein met mijn koffer achter mij aan en keek rond. Ik had geen idee wie mij op zou halen. Lang hoefde ik me dat niet of te vragen, omdat er een jonge man op mij af liep. Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar mijn mond zakte open van verbazing. Ik had een man van middelbare leeftijd verwacht met een snor of zoiets. Ik had er nog nooit zover naast gezeten. Dokter Carlisle Cullen was knapper dan een filmster. In zijn volle blonde haar glinsterde druppels van de regen, en zijn gezicht was scherp gelijnd met een vriendelijke uitdrukking. Desondanks dat hij er knap uitzag, zag ik kringen onder zijn ogen en was zijn gezicht bleek.

Hij stopte voor me en stak zijn hand uit. "Eve Regan? Ik ben Carlisle Cullen." Ik hervatte mijzelf weer enigszins en schudde zijn hand die koud aanvoelde. Zelfs zijn stem klonk mooi.

"Leuk u te ontmoeten," stamelde ik. Ik voelde me een idioot, doordat ik zo van mijn stuk was gebracht.

"Zullen we snel naar de auto gaan? Het weer is allesbehalve prettig." Hij lachte vriendelijk en ik knikte stram. Ik had nog nauwelijks door dat de regen me doorweekte.

We liepen richting een duur uitziende zwarte mercedes, die heftig opviel tussen de bijna-uit-elkaar-vallende auto's op de parkeerplaats. Carlisle hield de passagiersdeur voor mij open en ik stapte in de leerbeklede auto. Ik durfde amper te gaan zitten, bang dat ik de bekleding vies zou maken. Carlisle stopte ook in en deed de verwarming aan op een lekker temperatuurtje. Uit de radio kwam een rustig achtergrondmuziekje waardoor ik me wat meer ontspande. Zelfs de auto rook lekker naar bloemen, in plaats van leer.

"Was de treinreis comfortabel?' vroeg Carlisle met een rustige stem.

"Ja, het ging wel." Godzijdank klonk mijn stem weer iets normaler, zonder een hysterische ondertoon.

"Dat is fijn om te horen. We keken allemaal uit naar je aankomst, met name mijn vrouw, Esmé. Ze zal het fijn vinden je eindelijk te ontmoeten," lachte hij zachtjes. Ik zag dat zijn ogen schitterde terwijl hij over zijn gezin praatte. Ik voelde een steek van heimwee door mij heen gaan, hoewel ik niet wist naar wat. Ik had immers nog nooit een familie gehad. Ik was opgegroeid in het weeshuis. Janine had mij ooit verteld dat ik als baby, nog geen week oud, ouderwets op de stoep voor het weeshuis was gelegd met een kladbriefje:

"_Zorg goed voor mijn Eve Regan__"_

Dat was het enige wat erop had gestaan, in zwarte krulletters. Ik had altijd gefantaseerd over mijn ouders, maar toen ik rond de acht jaar was, was ik daarmee gestopt. Het had alleen maar voor onnodige pijn gezorgd. Ik was nooit geadopteerd, hoe ik ook had geprobeerd. Ik was beleefd, verantwoordelijk en zwijgzaam. Na een tijdje had ik het opgegeven om geadopteerd te worden, en was ik de verzorgsters in het weeshuis gaan helpen. Door mijn leeftijd kon ik makkelijker nieuwe wezen opgevangen. Ze waren vaak bang en boos, en leken beter tegen mij te praten dan tegen de verzorgsters. Algauw hadden de verzorgsters mij als hun gelijken gaan zien. Ik had mijn eigen bijzondere plekje gekregen daar.

De rit naar Forks ging vlekkeloos. Ik voelde me redelijk op mijn gemak bij de doktor, die mijn gedachten niet had onderbroken. Ondanks de stilte die in de auto had gehangen, had ik het wel fijn gevonden. Carlisle was een geduldig man, had ik opgemerkt. Stilte was voor hem geen probleem.

Hij sloeg af in een bijna onzichtbaar onverharde weg tussen de bomen die niet aangegeven was. We reden midden door nevelige bossen, totdat na een paar kilometer het bos dunner werd en we ons opeens in een weiland bevonden, of een gazon? er stonden zes prehistorische cipressen met enorme takken die het gazon verduisterde. In het midden stond een tijdloos en elegant huis, waar de takken tot de muren reikte. Het huis had drie verdiepingen en was geschilderd in een ivoorwitte kleur. Het leek alsof het huis bij het bos hoorde, hoe idioot het ook klonk.

Er ging een garage deur open en Carlisle parkeerde de auto. Achter ons sloot de garage zich weer en bevonden we ons in een hypermoderne garage. We stapte uit de auto en ik keek rond. Er stonden welgeteld nog vier andere auto's en een motor. Ze zagen er zo snel en duur uit dat ik ze amper aan durfde te raken. Ik was zo'n persoon die werkelijk alles kapot kon maken door er alleen maar naar te kijken. Ik slikte en keek weer naar de doktor die bij een deur was gaan staan. Hij glimlachte en wachtte totdat ik weer in staat was te functioneren.

"Het is tijd dat je mijn gezin ontmoet."

* * *

Het is mijn eerste verhaal. Ik weet dat Jasper in Eclipse pas zijn motor kreeg van Edward, maar hier heeft hij hem al...  
Sorry als ik veel te snel ga met mijn verhaal...  
Graag reacties!! 3


	2. De Jongen met het Honingblonde haar

De Jongen met het Honingblonde haar

* * *

Ik pakte mijn koffer uit de Mercedes en liep naar Carlisle, die de deur naar binnen voor mij openhield. Verbaasd keek ik rond. Het huis was heel licht en open. De begane grond had waarschijnlijk voornamelijk uit kamers bestaan, maar de muren waren afgebroken zodat er één grote ruimte ontstond. De achtermuur, die op het zuiden lag, was van glas gemaakt. Het gazon strekte zich uit tot aan een brede rivier. Ik bedacht me dat het een prachtig uitzicht moest zijn als het schemerde.

Aan de rechterzijde van de ruimte stond een enorme, rondlopende trap. De muren, het hoge balkplafond, de houten vloer en de dikke tapijten waren allemaal van verschillende kleuren wit. Iets links van de voordeur, op een verhoogd gedeelte van de vloer, stond een prachtige vleugel. Ik vond het jammerlijk dat ik niet wist hoe ik piano moest spelen. Ik kon wel gitaar spelen, maar had mijn eigen gitaar in mijn kamer in het weeshuis gelaten. Janine had het mij geleerd, en ik had van haar mijn eigen gitaar gekregen. Ik had nu spijt dat ik die niet mee had genomen als haren op mijn hoofd.

Naast de vleugel stond een vrouw met licht kleurende vrijetijdskleding die bij het interieur paste. Ze was al even perfect als Carlisle. Ze had een hartvormig gezicht met golvend, karamelkleurig haar en was even bleek als haar man. Ze was vrij klein, kleiner als mij met mijn één meter vijfenzestig, en tenger.

Met een glimlach liep ze op ons af en omhelsde me propt. Ik nam aan dat zij Esmé was.

"Welkom Eve," zei ze vriendelijk. Ze liet me los en streek met haar rechthand een streng bruin haar achter mijn oor. "Ik ben Esmé. Als je iets te vragen hebt kom dan maar gerust naar me toe."

"Dank u wel. Leuk u te ontmoeten," stotterde ik.

Carlisle en Esmé draaide zich naar de trap en ik zag dat een jongen met het lichaam van een bodybuilder met donker, krullend haar de trap leuning afgleed.

"Emmett..." hoorde ik Esmé naast me bestraffend zuchten. De jongen, Emmett blijkbaar, kwam ondanks zijn bouw elegant op de grond terecht. Met een brede grijns op zijn gezicht keek hij me een seconde aan, en draaide zich toen weer naar de trap. Er kwamen nog twee andere afdalen, een jongen en een meisje. Het meisje was lang en statig met een schitterend figuur. Ik slikte en dacht opeens aan het langzaamaan verdwijnend puistje naast mijn neus. Het meisje had lang, lichtgolvend, goudkleurig haar tot halverwege haar rug. Het was moeilijk te geloven dat ze echt was.

De jongen die achter haar kwam leek het jongste van hun drieën. Hij was minder zwaar gebouwd als de bodybuilder en was een beetje slungelig. Zijn bronskleurige haar zat rommelig, maar het misstond hem niet. Daardoor leek hij iets jongensachtiger. Zijn gezicht stond ongeïnteresseerd, totaal anders dan Emmett, die mij met nieuwsgierige ogen opnam.

Sierlijk liepen ze op mij af, zelfs de spierbundel liep sierlijk, alleen de jongen met het warrige haar bleef op afstand en leunde tegen de trapleuning terwijl hij mij bekeek.

Emmett gaf me een vriendschappelijke klap op de schouder, en ik kon mezelf nog net op de been houden. "Dus jij bent het nieuwe slachtoffer?" zei hij grijnzend.

"Slachtoffer?" kwam er ielig uit mijn keel.

"Maak haar nou niet bang, Emmett! En wil je volgende keer niet van de trapleuning afglijden? Ik zou het niet fijn vinden om weer opzoek te moeten gaan naar een nieuwe leuning. Deze was niet makkelijk te vinden," wees Esmé hem terecht.

Emmett sloeg zijn ogen neer en verontschuldigde zich. De statige blondine keek me aan, en ik stak mijn hand uit. Kort schudde ze die. "Rosalie," zei ze kort.

"Eve. Leuk je te ontmoeten." Ik glimlachte naar haar, maar ze reageerde niet. Ik vond het niet erg. Ik was tenslotte een vreemde in haar huis.

Ik tuurde naar de jongen die tegen de trapleuning leunde, en vroeg me af hoe hij heette.

"Edward," zei hij alsof hij mijn gedachten had geraden.

"Hoi Edward," probeerde ik vriendelijk. Hij knikte, maar dat was alles. Ik had me eerder een beetje ongemakkelijk moeten voelen, maar ik voelde me compleet op mijn gemak. Toen pas viel me de laatste jongen op. Hij stond bovenaan de trap en keek naar het tafereel beneden. Hij was het langs van de vier, peziger, maar toch gespierd. Hij had honingblond haar en zag er katachtig uit. Gefascineerd staarde ik naar hem, helemaal vergetend dat het onbeleefd is om te staren. Maar hoe hij daar stond... het was onmogelijk om weg te kijken. Zijn gezicht was scherpgelijnd en kaarsrecht, dat het me de adem benam. Ik vroeg me af hoelang ik hem al aan het aanstaren was toen Carlisle zijn keel schraapte. Ik schrok op en wendde met moeite mijn blik af van de katachtige jongen die nog steeds onbeweeglijk naar mij staarde.

"Eve, dit is Jasper. Jasper, dit is Eve," zei Carlisle.

"Hallo Eve," zei Jasper zacht, maar nog wel zo hard dat ik het nog kon horen.

"Hallo Jasper," zei ik terug. Ze hadden allemaal mooie stemmen, maar die van Jasper had iets meer. Iets wat ik niet uit kon leggen.

"Zal ik je dan maar naar je kamer begeleiden? Ik neem aan dat je je even op zou willen frissen," zei Esmé moederlijk. Ik merkte dat ik weer was begonnen met Jasper als een malloot aan te staren en draaide me snel weer naar Esmé toe.

"Ja, dank u." Ze glimlachte en begon te lopen in de richting van de trap. Ik volgde haar, terwijl ik telkens moeite moest doen niet te struikelen. Ik had me altijd afgevraagd of ik mijn klunzigheid van mijn ouders had geërfd. Ik wist me altijd weer in de meest genante situaties te wringen. Ik zweer je dat het een gave was.

Toen ik Edward voorbij liep, keek hij mij niet aan, maar bleef roerloos staan. Op de trap moest ik mijn evenwicht goed bewaren om ervoor te zorgen niet om te vallen met mijn koffer. Esmé schoot me te hulp en pakte mijn koffer over. Ze was best sterk voor haar lengte. Moeiteloos liep ze de trap op met mijn koffer. Zelfs nu, zonder koffer, had ik nog moeite mijn balans te bewaren.

Bovenaan de trap stond Jasper nog steeds bewegingsloos naar mij te kijken. Esmé stond naast hem en wachtte tot ik boven was. Ik stapte van de bovenste tree weer op de egale grond, nog geen meter van Jasper vandaan. Ik voelde me nog steeds op mijn gemak, hoewel ik me vreemd genoeg ook enorm zenuwachtig voelde. Het comfortabele gevoel drukte dat weg, maar toch. Mijn hele lichaam werd warm aan de kant van Jasper en het leek net alsof er een elektrisch veld tussen ons in hing. Het was onmogelijk hem te negeren. Esmé onderbrak mijn gedachtes weer.

"Deze kant op." Ik volgde haar door de lichte gang. Terwijl we langs deuren liepen zei ze waar die uitkwamen.

"De kamer van Rosalie en Emmett, de werkkamer van Carlisle en hier is jou kamer." Ze stopte voor een deur en liep naar binnen met mijn koffer. Ik daarin tegen bleef als op de grond genageld staan en keek met grote ogen naar een enorm, antiek, houten kruis aan het eind van de gang. Esmé keek waar ik naar staarde. "Een erfstuk van Carlisle," legde ze uit.

"Hoe oud is het?" vroeg ik met open mond.

"Van ongeveer 1630 denk ik." Verbaasd keek ik haar aan. Ze pakte mijn hand en leidde mij mijn nieuwe kamer in. Mijn mond ging voor de zoveelste keer open van verbazing die dag toen ik rondkeek. Een wand was van glas, de zuidkant, en keek uit op de brede rivier en het gazon, net als beneden. Het begon al iets te schemeren en ik zag iets drinken bij de rand van de rivier. Ik nam aan dat het een hert was, en al snel zag ik dat er nog een hert bij kwam. Vertederd keek ik naar het mooie plaatje. Ik scheurde mijn blik los en keek mijn kamer rond. De muren waren van een zachte kleur blauw en op de vloer lag een dik, wit tapijt waar mijn voeten in wegzonken. Tegen de linkermuur stond een kingsize bed met lichtblauw beddengoed en ijzeren rozen bij het hoofdeind. Naast de deur stond een enorme stereo met enorme boxen met zoveel knopjes dat het me duizelde. Ik besloot nu al dat ik die nooit zou gebruiken, als voorzorg voordat ik iets kapot zou maken. In de rechtermuur was nog een deur met daarnaast nog een boekenkast en een kledingkast. Esmé zette mijn koffer naast het bed en opende de andere deur. Ik volgde haar naar binnen. Ik had mijn eigen kleine badkamer. De muren waren tot de helft van lichtblauwe mozaïek tegeltjes, de andere helft was van witte tegels. Ook de grond was van witte tegels. Er was een douche aanwezig met massageknoppen en een badkuip. Boven de wasbak hing een spiegel, en onder de wasbak was nog een kastje voor handdoeken.

"Het is prachtig," zei ik zacht. Esmé lichtte op.

"Ik vindt het fijn dat je het mooi vindt. Ik ga weer naar beneden zodat jij even uit kunt pakken."

"Dank u wel," zei ik terwijl ze al naar mijn slaapkamerdeur liep.

"Het is goed, hoor, kind," en weg was ze.

Ik liep naar mijn nieuwe kingsize bed en liet me er op vallen. Zacht verend keek ik naar het plafond en dacht even na over mijn nieuwe huis. Elke bewoner was fabelachtig mooi, met name de katachtige jongen...

* * *

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden!!  
Graag reacties!

xMyWeirdWorld


	3. Mijn etui

Mijn Etui

* * *

Nadat ik mijn koffer had uitgepakt en mijn lange haar in een slordige knot in mijn nek had gebonden, liep ik weer de gang op. Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar toch stopte ik even om nog een keer naar het houten kruis te kijken. Het leek misplaatst, maar toch ook weer perfect in zijn omgeving te passen. Met gemengde gevoelens keek ik ernaar.

Toen mijn maag heftig knorde (ik had nog geen avondmaal op) draaide ik mijn blik pas weg en liep de trap af, met één hand op de satijn zachte trapleuning, waar eerder die dag de spierbundel van naar beneden was gegleden. Ik bedacht me hoe verschillend ze allemaal waren, hoewel ze allemaal de bleke gelaatstrekken hadden. Ze waren allemaal sprookjesachtig mooi, ieder op zijn eigen manier.

Carlisle leek een geslaagde man in de bloei van zijn leven die met rechtvaardige ogen om zich heen keek.

Esmé was het moederlijke typetje die waarschijnlijk als kind gewonde katjes mee naar huis had gebracht, en zich nu over pleegkinderen had ontfermt.

Emmett besteedde niet al te veel tijd aan denken, hij zou alles gewoon gelijk op tafel gooien. Recht voor zijn raap. De manier waarop hij zich beschamend had verontschuldigd tegenover Esmé bleek wel dat hij respect had voor zijn pleegouders.

Rosalie daarin tegen was vrij stijfjes en terughoudend. Ik had wel gemerkt dat ze wist dat ze prachtig was aan de manier van haar lopen en hoe ze kort mijn hand had geschud. Ik hoopte dat ze later bij zou trekken, omdat ik alleen maar vrienden wilde zijn.

Edward had iets weg van een gepijnigde kunstenaar. Ik had geen idee hoe ik daaraan kwam, maar de manier van doen... alsof hij altijd nadacht. Een binnenvetter. Hij zou zich iets afzijdig houden. Toch had ik het vreemde gevoel dat, als hij zich eenmaal voor je had geopend, hij een wereldvriend was.

Jasper... de katachtige jongen met het honingblonde haar. Ik had geen idee. Blanco. Ik voelde alleen maar een enorme nieuwsgierigheid in me opwellen als ik aan hem dacht. Wie was hij? Waar hield hij van? Wat vond hij verschrikkelijk?

Toen ik de laatste tree was afgedaald, drong er een heerlijk geur van kruiden mijn neus binnen. Mijn maag knorde nog een keer en liet duidelijk merken dan ik iets moest eten, wilde die stoppen met geluid maken.

De geur leidde me naar de hypermoderne keuken met een kookeiland in het midden, waar ik Emmett, Rosalie en Edward vond.

Emmett had een schort aan waarop het bovenlichaam van een spierbundel was afgebeeld, en ik schoot gelijk in de lach. Ik vroeg me af hoe hij daar aan kwam.

Naast hem op het granieten aanrecht zat Rosalie, die met een zacht lachje keek hoe Emmett te werk ging.

Edward had een gewoon, simpel, zwartwit geblokt schort aan. Hij was bezig met een wok, terwijl Emmett nauwkeurig groente sneed. Edward keek niet op bij mijn binnenkomst en keek gebiologeerd naar de wok, waaruit de heerlijkste geur kwam. Rosalie keek wel naar mij, en haar gezicht veranderde in een koud masker. Emmett hief zijn hoofd op en grijnsde weer breed. Achteloos zwaaide hij met snijmes als begroeting.

"Hoi Eef. Esmé zei dat je nog niet gegeten had, dus ik dacht ik zal eens een poging wagen." Toen pas merkte ik een aangebrand zwarte pan op in de gootsteen. Ik bedacht me dat Edward hem uit medelijden aan het helpen was. Waarschijnlijk was Emmett net zo beroerd in koken als dat ik was. Ik wist een magnetronmaaltijd nog te verkolen. Ik vroeg me af hoe ik de verbrande geur niet had geroken. Toen merkte ik op dat de glazen zuidkant uit allemaal schuifdeuren bestond. Één schuifdeur stond nog op een kier, en er blies een koude wind naar binnen. Het was al Oktober en de bladeren waren al van de bomen gevallen. Het was maar een zachte zomer geweest, en de herfst was koud en nat. Vooral in Forks verwachtte ik niet dat het weer mee zou werken. Ik wilde mezelf niet eens afvragen hoeveel dagen in het jaar de zon scheen in Forks. Ik kon wel zeggen dat het er niet veel zouden zijn...

"Kan ik ergens mee helpen?" vroeg ik. Ik voelde me ontzettend hulpeloos. Een last wilde ik niet zijn. Edward keek niet eens op terwijl hij antwoordde.

"Het is bijna klaar. Pak maar een bord uit het kastje bij je linkerhand." Ik deed wat hij vroeg en pakte een bord. Misschien was bord geen goede beschrijving. Ik pakte een kunstwerk dat iets weg had van een bord. Ik slikte. Het was bijna zonde om ervan te eten. Het was van porselein gemaakt, en de randen waren in elkaar verstrikte rozen, bijna identiek aan het hoofdeind van mijn bed. Het voelde heel broos aan in mijn handen, en klunzig als ik was, was ik bang het kapot te maken.

Toen de groente was gemixt met gekruide kipstukjes was het eten klaar en deed Edward een portie op het porseleinen kunstwerk. Mijn maag knorde nog een keer, en ik merkte een schuine lach op bij Edward, die zich omdraaide en zijn schort weghing. Hij gaf me bestek en begon de afwasser in te laden.

"Bedankt voor het eten," zei ik beleefd tegen Emmett en Edward. Ze wuifde het allebei weg, en Emmett begon aan het ontzwarten van de pan met een schuursponsje. Rosalie bleef keurig zitten waar ze zat en keek me niet aan, dus verdween ik maar naar de eettafel. Voorzichtig zette ik het kunstwerk met eten erop neer. Het was van donker eikenhout en was glad geschuurd en gelakt. Ik ging zitten, en de bijpassende stoel zat heerlijk.

Ik kon nauwelijks wachten totdat het eten niet zo heet was, dus nam ik alvast een hap. Het gevolg was dat mijn keel vervolgens een derdegraads verbranding had opgelopen. Toch weerhield de verbranding me er niet van al snel de volgende hap te nemen. Ik had nog nooit zo lekker gegeten.

Nadat ik het kunstwerk en het bestek in de vaatwasser had gedaan liep ik weer naar boven, de trap op. Mijn vingers brandde om te tekenen. Soms had ik dat. Dan moest er gewoon papier en een pen in de buurt zijn. Niet zo handig als er moeilijke stof in de les werd uitgelegd en jij met je neus boven een tekening hing. Niet dat ik zo slecht was op school, maar aantekeningen waren niet verkeerd.

In mijn nieuwe kamer greep ik snel mijn schetsblok, mijn etui en mijn Ipod en ging weer naar beneden, naar de woonkamer.

Ik bevroor bijna toen ik Carlisle en Jasper een potje schaak zag spelen met twaalf schaakborden. Ik bevroor niet door het schaakspel, ook al was het een vreemd gezicht, maar om Jasper. Hij zat voorovergebogen naar de schaakborden en dacht intens na. Met zijn rechthand ondersteunde hij zijn kin. Lange donkerbruine wimpers omringde zijn gouden ogen die van schaakstuk naar schaakstuk gingen. Zijn ogen waren van licht, vloeibaar goud. Ik had moeite met normaal adem te blijven halen. Zijn honingblonde haar hing voor zijn voorhoofd, en in het licht leek het te schijnen.

Ik merkte dat ik hem weer als een malloot aan het aanstaren was en scheurde met moeite mijn blik los. Ik liep naar de bank tegenover Jasper en Carlisle en probeerde zo normaal mogelijk te doen. Maar dat mislukte natuurlijk weer. Ik struikelde over mijn eigen voeten en wist mij nog net op de been te houden aan de armleuning, terwijl mijn schetsblok, etui en Ipod over de grond vlogen. In mijn hoofd schold ik op mezelf.

Vanuit mijn ooghoeken zag ik Carlisle en Jasper hun ogen naar mij toe draaien, en ik voelde dat al het bloed naar mijn wangen stroomde. Onhandig raapte ik mijn schetsblok, Ipod en etui op, maar liet de etui weer vallen. Die rolde naar de voeten van Jasper toe, vol als dat de etui was. Ik bevroor weer en keek op. Hij pakte de etui langzaam op en liep naar mij toe. Haastig kwam ik overeind.

Ik voelde me heel ongemakkelijk, maar dat was maar van korte duur. Gelijk overviel de kalmte mij alweer, dezelfde kalmte die ik had gevoeld toen ik het gezin voor het eerst ontmoette.

Ik durfde hem amper aan te kijken toen hij de etui naar mij toe stak en ik die overnam. Toen pas keek ik op. Goudkleurige ogen doorboorde mijn mosgroene ogen. Mijn adem stokte voor de zoveelste keer in mijn keel die dag.

"Dankje," kreeg ik er met moeite uit. Gelukkig was mijn stem nog vast.

"Kijk volgende keer wat beter uit," zei hij me een diepe stem, en hij draaide zich weer om en plaatste zich weer tegenover Carlisle die toe had zitten kijken. Jasper ging weer in dezelfde positie zitten en zijn ogen keken weer intens naar de schaakborden. Ik ging ook snel zitten, maar zag Carlisle naar mijn voeten kijken.

"Is je voet oké?" vroeg hij bezorgd.

"Ja hoor, niks aan de hand. Ik ben van nature klunzig," bekende ik. "Ik weet altijd wel een manier om op de meest vreemde momenten te struikelen. Ik ben het gewend."

Carlisle lachte zacht. "Goed om te weten," zei hij, en ook hij draaide weer naar het schaakspel.

Ik deed mijn oordopjes in mijn oren en zette een relaxend nummer op terwijl ik in een goede tekenhouding ging zitten. Lang hoefde ik niet op inspiratie te wachten. Mijn HB potlood ging vanzelf over het papier.

Toen mijn schets echt vorm begon te krijgen, merkte ik dat ik Jasper natekende in zijn denkende houding. Carlisle en hij waren nog steeds bezig. Ik kon niet de sfeer die om Jasper hing goed in de tekening krijgen, maar ik kwam er warm in de buurt. Ik wisselde van potlood en ging de details tekenen. Het interessante embleem op zijn leren armband, die om de pols zat van de hand waarmee hij zijn kin ondersteunde, zijn haar, zijn ogen... Ik werd weer helemaal opgeslokt in de tekening.

Na een tijdje wisselde ik nog twee keer van potlood voordat ik tevreden was met de zwart/wit versie. Er scheen inmiddels al een halve maan met zijn onafscheidelijke sterren aan de hemel, zonder een grijze wolk. Ik zuchtte en onderdrukte een gaap. Ik keek voor de tijd op mijn Ipod, en zag dat het al half twaalf was. Lang zou ik niet slapen. Mijn nachten werden steeds korter. Ik was nooit de beste slaper geweest, maar tegenwoordig sliep ik nog maar hoogstens vijf uurtjes, om dan weer fit wakker te worden.

Ik deed mijn potloden weer in mijn etui en klapte mijn schetsblok dicht. Als een lome kat rekte ik mijzelf uit, met mijn armen uitgestrekt. Ik stond op met mijn spullen en draaide me naar Jasper en Carlisle.

"Ik ga slapen. Welterusten."

Ze draaide hun hoofden om, maar maakte geen aanstalten zelf ook naar bed te gaan.

"Je moet op tijd opstaan. Morgen is er school. Esmé heeft je gekafte boeken op je kamer gelegd," zei Carlisle, net zo fit als die namiddag.

"Dankje wel," zei ik, en ik liep richting de trap. Gelukkig kwam ik zonder kleerscheuren in mijn kamer, waar ik een keurig stapeltje gekafte boeken op mijn bed vond. Mijn maag draaide zich om. School...

* * *

**Heej iedereen!! Superbedankt voor alle reacties die ik heb gekregen!!  
Zoals je misschien wel hebt gemerkt met lezen zit ik vaak in een te overblije bui als ik aan het typen ben, dus sorry als er flauwen dingen in zitten XD Binnenkort zullen er ook serieuzere dingen in voorkomen... met natuurlijke genante momenten tussendoor ;)  
Dan nog een vraag: Wat zouden jullie graag willen zien in het verhaal? (mag van alles zijn... wees creatief ;))**

**X MyWeirdWorld**


	4. Erger dan een Derdegraads Verbranding

**Eerst even wat info over Eve!**

**Ogen: Mosgroen Haar: Zacht golvend bruin haar tot schouderbladen Lengte: 1.65 m, normaal lichaam  
Leeftijd: 17 Jarig: 19 February Ouders: Onbekend  
**

* * *

Erger dan een Derdegraads Verbranding

* * *

Ik werd wakker om half 5, klaarwakker en fit. Ik had als een roos geslapen in het kingsize bed. Het lag heerlijk. Sloom als ik was ging ik rechtop zitten en deed de lamp op mijn nachtkastje aan. Die verspreidde een lichtblauwe gloed en ik keek rond en haalde de slapers uit mijn ogen. Regen tikte zachtjes tegen de glazen wand. Ik stond op uit mijn bed en schoof het donkerblauwe gordijn opzij. Door de regen heen zag ik dat de maan achter een dikke sombere wolk verscholen lag. Over het gazon en de brede rivier hing een dikke mist. Het zag er allemaal eigenaardig uit.

Ik liep naar mijn kledingkast en pakte een lekker zittende outfit. Mijn lievelings jeans, zo afgedragen dat de kleur veel lichter was dan dat die origineel was geweest. Ik pakte een groen vest dat lekker warm was en een zwart shirt voor daaronder. Met een stapeltje kleding ging ik de badkamer in. Ik kleedde me uit en stapte de douche. Voor een paar minuten stond ik zonder me te bewegen onder de warme waterstraal. Mijn stijve spieren werden wat warmer en mijn luchtwegen ruimer van de stoom.

Ik waste mijn haar met mijn favoriete shampoo, die een geur verspreidde die me aan de lente deed denken, die ver was te zoeken midden in Oktober. Nadat ik ook nog conditioner in mijn haar had gedaan en mezelf had ingesopt met badschuim, keek ik naar de massageknoppen. Ik had nog nooit onder een douche gestaan met massagemogelijkheden, dus wilde ik het wel een poging wagen. Ik drukte op een willekeurig knopje, en slaakte een gilletje. Een harde straal water raakte me vol in mijn gezicht, en ik draaide snel om. Met de harde straal op mijn achterhoofd taste ik de muur achter mij af en zocht het knopje. Toen ik die had gevonden drukte ik die snel uit. Ik zuchtte van verlichting toen de straal uitging. Ik had een massagestraal die veel te hoog voor mij was geactiveerd. Niet nog een poging wagend deed ik de douche uit en kleedde me aan.

Ik wikkelde mijn haar in een handdoek en liep de badkamer weer uit. Ik knipte het grote licht aan en merkte dat het tikken van de regen was opgehouden. Ik schoof mijn gordijnen helemaal open. De glazen wand was net als in de keuken ook een schuifdeur. Ik vroeg me af waarom iemand nou weer een schuifdeur naar buiten zou laten zetten op de tweede etage, maar maakte me er niet te druk om. Integendeel, ik opende de schuifdeur. Frisse lucht blies in mijn gezicht, maar ik had het niet koud. Ik vond het wel fijn, dus ging ik op mijn dikke tapijt zitten, terwijl mijn benen buiten bungelde.

Iemand klopte zachtjes op mijn deur en ik mompelde een 'binnen'. Ik zat nog steeds op dezelfde plek, alleen nu met mijn rug tegen de schuifdeur aan en met een schetsblok en potlood in mijn hand. Ik had de rivier en het gazon met de laaghangende mist nagetekend, en was best tevreden met het resultaat.

Esmé kwam naar binnen met een dienblad, waarop een kom cornflakes en een glas melk stond. Ze zette het naast me neer op de grond en bleef staan

"Ik weet niet wat je lekker vindt, dus heb ik dit maar klaargemaakt," zei ze moederlijk. Ze was zo aardig, dat ik er een brok van in mijn keel kreeg.

"Dank je. Het is prima."

"Over een half uurtje moeten jullie naar school. Je zit in hetzelfde jaar als Edward. Jasper, Rosalie en Emmett zitten één jaar hoger."

"Oké." Ik vond Edward aardig, hij had immers Emmett uit zijn verlossing gehaald met koken, en ik moest eerlijk toegeven, Edward was de beste kok ooit. Esmé glimlachte.

"Voel je je al een beetje thuis?" vroeg ze. Ik zag in haar ogen dat ze oprecht bezorgd was. De brok in mijn keel werd er alleen maar groter van. Ik lachte.

"Ja, iedereen is heel vriendelijk en het is een prachtig huis." Esmé lachte oogverblindend. Ik knipperde. Ik was nog lang niet gewend aan haar schoonheid, en vroeg mezelf af of ik dat ooit wel zou worden.

"Daar ben ik blij om. Als ik je voor dat je naar school gaat niet meer zie, dan wens ik je nu al vast een goede eerste schooldag."

"Dank je. Dat zal denk ik wel lukken," probeerde ik zelfverzekerd te zeggen, maar ik kon mezelf niet voor de gek houden. Ik hoorde de licht hysterische ondertoon duidelijk. Ik dacht dat Esmé het ook hoorde, maar ze liet het niet merken en liep weer mijn kamer uit. Eigenlijk kon ik wel over mijn nek gaan als ik aan school dacht. Opeens had ik absoluut geen trek meer in de cornflakes. Ik vond het zonde omdat Esmé haar best had gedaan, maar ik kon echt geen hap door mijn keel krijgen...

Het regende weer toen we allemaal in Edward' Volvo zaten op weg naar Forks High School. Edward zat achter het stuur, naast hem zat Rosalie en ik zat tussen Jasper en Emmett ge-sandwiched. Serieus, Emmett was enorm! Ik deed moeite om niet tegen Jasper te gaan zitten, maar het was een behoorlijk klus. Ook al reed the Volvo als een zonnetje, ik raakte nog steeds Jasper' dijbeen als we door een bocht gingen. Die keek strak door het autoraam naar buiten. Ik zag dat zijn linkerhand in een vuist gebald was. Zijn spieren waren duidelijk door zijn bleke huid te zien. Ik wist niet waarom, maar ik moest mijn handen onderdrukken om zijn vuist niet te openen.

Edward kuchte en meldde dat we bijna bij school waren. Op een bord zag ik 'Forks High School' staan, met daarachter een grijs gebouw. De parkeerplaats van de school stond vol met auto's klaar voor de sloop. Natuurlijk wist ik dat je de auto's niet op uiterlijk moest oordelen, maar ik had er geen bal verstand van. Wist ik veel wat een goed merk was of uit welk jaar de oude auto's kwamen. Ik wist in ieder geval dat het dicht in de buurt kwam van het stenen tijdperk.

Edward parkeerde de auto, en Jasper was er al uit voordat de Volvo goed en wel stilstond.

"Is hij nou altijd zo...?" fluisterde ik, meer tegen mezelf dan de andere Cullens.

"Nah... Hij is gewoon chagrijnig. Trekt wel bij," zei Emmett onbezorgd. Gelijk schoot de opmerking, het is vast de tijd van de maand, door mijn hoofd. Uit het niets hoorde ik Edward grinniken. Met een schuin oog keek ik naar hem. Ik had de meest idiote gedachte ooit... Gelijk was Edward weer stil en stapte uit de auto. Emmett en ik volgde.

Binnen in het schoolgebouw stonden allemaal planten, alsof het buiten nog niet groen genoeg was. Ik hield wel van het buitenleven en de natuur enz... maar om nou alleen maar groen te zien.

Ik meldde me bij de administratie en kreeg mijn kluissleutel en andere benodigdheden. Edward had me opgewacht bij de deur en hielp me mijn kluisje vinden. Ik begon hem echt aardig te vinden, hoewel hij nog steeds de gepijnigde kunstenaar leek.

De lessen voor de pauze waren verschrikkelijk. Ik moest me van bijna elke leraar voorstellen. Ik stotterde, struikelde en werd rood. Toen ik naast Edward ging zitten bij de lessen die we samen hadden, steeg er telkens heftig gefluister op. Ik werd daar echt niet goed van, en zat dus heel de les strak naar voren te kijken. Edward leek zich er niks van aan te trekken en zag er prima op zijn gemak uit. In de les die ik niet samen met Edward had, Spaans, werd ik bestookt met vragen. Geen enkel persoon leek zich iets aan te trekken van Senora Goff. Ik was naast een blond meisje gaan zitten, Jessica heette ze, maar ik had duidelijk de verkeerde stoel gekozen. Ze bleef maar doorvragen. Ik snapte wel dat ze nieuwsgierig waren, ik bedoel, ik was nieuw en woonde bij de bloedmooie Cullens. Ik pikte wel veel op van de vragen, ik wist zelf bijna niks, merkte ik op.

"Waarom gaan Jasper en Edward niet uit?"

"De tweeling, Rosalie en Jasper, hoe zijn die thuis?"

"Doen Emmett en Rosalie heel kleffig thuis?"

Maar ik kreeg ook andere vragen, zoals waar ik vandaan kwam, waarom ik bij de Cullens was gaan wonen... etc. Ik antwoordde maar niet te veel vragen. Ik moest wel om privacy denken. Ik hield niet van roddelen. Ik vond het laag en oneerlijk.

Ik was ontzettend opgelucht toen het eindelijk pauze was. Ik had wel gemerkt dat de Cullens 'outsiders' waren, en dat ze er zelf voor hadden gekozen. Dus zoals ik verwacht had, zaten ze alleen aan een tafeltje, helemaal achterin de kantine. Ze waren er al veel eerder als mij, omdat ik was opgehouden door de nieuwsgierige groep klasgenoten. Ik had weer geen trek, en kocht alleen een flesje Sprite. Terwijl ik naar de tafel van de Cullens liep voelde ik vele ogen op mij gericht. Natuurlijk resulteerde dat erin dat ik weer bijna struikelde over mijn eigen voeten.

Bij de tafel aangekomen keken ze nauwelijks op. Ondanks dat ik geen honger had, en ik had zelfs het ontbijt overgeslagen, had ik enorme dorst. Mijn keel stond haast in brand. Het was zelfs erger dan de derdegraads verbranding die ik die avond daarvoor had opgelopen. Ik had een vreemd smaakje in mijn mond, en mijn spieren waren gespannen. Ik gaf de schuld aan mijn eerste schooldag, en dat ik nerveus was, maar ik wist wel dat dat daar niet aan lag... het was niet de eerste keer dat ik me zo had gevoeld. Ik klokte mijn Sprite in één keer achterover. Zoals ik toch wel had gedacht, hielp het helemaal niks. Hoeveel ik dan ook dronk, niks hielp tegen het rare gevoel.

Ik probeerde mezelf te concentreren op iets anders. In dit geval, de Cullens. Ze praatte niet met elkaar, keken langs elkaar heen. Edward bestudeerde de tafel, Rosalie keek naar haar reflectie in het raam, Emmett zat onderuitgezakt naar het plafond te staren, Jasper was gebiologeerd door zijn leren armband. Allemaal met een onaangeroerde maaltijd voor hun neus. Mijn blik bleef hangen bij Jasper. En dat bleef die tot aan het einde van de pauze, mijn keel vergetend...

Op de terugreis naar huis zat Jasper voorin naast Edward, en zat ik bij het raam, weer naast Emmett. Thuis was Jasper weer snel verdwenen, en ging ik naar mijn kamer. Ik was rusteloos, en ging weer naar beneden. Ik had het geduld niet om te tekenen en mijn Ipod was leeg. Op dit soort momenten verlangde ik het meest naar mijn gitaar, maar die was op het moment niet aanwezig. De blinkende piano trok mijn aandacht. Ik kon het niet spelen, maar ging toch op het bankje zitten.

Ik zat daar al zeker langer dan een kwartier naar de toetsen te staren, toen ik een stem achter me hoorde, die van Edward.

"Zal ik je leren spelen?"

* * *

**Heej iedereen!  
Allereerst wil ik even Cap'n Cathly Birdshaw heel erg bedanken voor mijn verhaal aan hun favo-lijstje toe te voegen!!  
Ook heel erg bedankt natuurlijk voor de andere reacties!! Het helpt me heel erg met schrijven ;)  
Ik probeer mijn hoofdstukken nog langer te maken, maar had eerst even Eve helemaal uitgewerkt (ook haar achtergrond)...  
Ik beloof jullie dat Jasper binnenkort wat meer tekst krijgt XD Binnen 1 of 2 hoofdstukken!**

**Graag reacties natuurlijk en opbouwende kritiek!  
XXX MyWeirdWorld**


	5. Woorden en Klanken

Woorden en Klanken

* * *

Als een wesp gestoken draaide ik me om. Edward stond tegen de muur geleund met een zacht lachje.

"Kan je dan pianospelen?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Hij knikte alleen maar, en ging naast me zitten. Hij legde zijn vingers op de toetsen, en ik zag dat Carlisle en Esmé beneden waren gekomen. Ze stonden een paar meter van ons vandaan en keken naar Edward. Esmé met een moederlijk gezicht, en Carlisle lachte zacht.

En toen speelde Edward. En _hoe_ hij speelde! Zijn vingers vlogen over de toetsen, zo snel, dat mijn ogen het amper konden volgen. De compositie was zo ingewikkeld en uitbundig dat mijn mond open zakte. Het was moeilijk te geloven dat dit werd gespeeld met twee handen. Edward zag er heel rustig uit, alsof het niets was. Het leek alsof Esmé wel kon huilen, waarom wist ik niet.

Toen Edward' handen weer stillagen na een tijdje, liep Esmé naar Edward en omhelsde hem van achter. Ze kuste hem op zijn hoofd, en Edward lachte.

"Dat is heel lang geleden Edward," zei ze zacht. "Heel lang geleden."

"Sorry dat ik zo lang mijn muziek voor mezelf heb gehouden," verontschuldigde hij zich.

De sfeer werd een stuk lichter, en Jasper kwam naar beneden van de trap, en bleef onderaan staan.

"Edward speelt weer in eeuwen, dus ik dacht ik kom even kijken," zei hij. Hij glimlachte naar Esmé en Edward, en keek mij aan voor een splitseconde. Het was genoeg om mij kippenvel te bezorgen. Esmé liet Edward los en liep weer naar Carlisle.

"Het is inderdaad erg lang geleden, Jasper." Esmé keek mij en Edward even aan en verliet de kamer met Carlisle. Edward schudde zijn hoofd.

"Voor jou maar een iets makkelijker stuk, neem ik aan?"

Ik knikte, en Edward begon weer te spelen. Een licht en vrolijk nummer vulde de beneden etage. Het was niks vergeleken met het andere stuk, maar voor mij moeilijk zat. Ik zat zwijgend te luisteren. Het was alsof de muziek in heel mijn lichaam kroop, van mijn kruin tot aan mijn tenen. Rustig liet ik me mee varen met de melodie. Wat miste ik mijn gitaar toch...

Edward kwam tot een eind, en het was even stil. Jasper was niet van zijn plaats gekomen. Ik slikte. Edward stond op. "Even bladmuziek halen," zei hij, en weg was hij.

Er bleef een stilte over. Ik legde mijn vingers van mijn rechterhand op de noten. Hoe voelde onwennig. Snaren voelde vertrouwder. Met mijn wijsvinger drukte ik een ivoorwitte noot in. Een klank vulde de beneden etage. Het klonk nog een tijdje na, ook in mijzelf. Het was een lichte klank geweest. Het deed me aan de lucht denken. Alsof er al dagen lang sombere wolken hadden gehangen, en nu opeens de zon een plekje had gevonden om door te breken. Zijn stralen die een klein dorpje raakte, een kerktoren. Vogels die opstegen en door de lucht zweefde. Één klank zorgde daar allemaal voor.

"Speel je een instrument?" hoorde ik de zachte, diepe stem van Jasper. Ik keek op, en zag dat hij wat dichter bij de piano was gaan staan. Zijn gouden ogen bekeken me met... ja... nieuwsgierigheid? Ik kon er niet echt mijn vinger op leggen. Ik merkte op dat het goud iets donkerder was geworden, en dat hij vermoeider leek. Ik vroeg me af of hij wel goed sliep, maar bedacht me dat alle Cullens er zo uit zagen.

"Gitaar," fluisterde ik. Meer kwam er niet uit mijn keel. Een gevoel van heimwee overspoelde me. Ik zou eens aan een brief voor Janine moeten beginnen. Ze had niks met technologie, ze was meer old-school. 'Rotzooi, al die technologie, en nergens voor nodig' zei ze altijd. Ik deelde zeker niet haar mening. De Ipod was de beste uitvinding ooit. Ik lachte bij de gedachte aan Janine. Ze was ook zo ouderwets, terwijl ze er niet ouder uitzag dan dertig...

"Ik heb die niet bij je bagage gezien,' zei Jasper. Ik keek weer naar de ivoorwitte toetsen.

"Hij ligt ook nog thuis..." antwoordde ik. Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar ik voelde gewoon opeens dat tranen zich een weg vochten naar buiten. Waar was dat voor nodig? vroeg ik me boos op mezelf af. Ik huilde amper. Ik kon de laatste keer niet eens meer herinneren. Stomme ik.

Edward stond uit het niets weer beneden en ging naast me zitten. Ik zag hem even bedenkelijk naar mij kijken, maar hij vroeg niks en begon mij alles uit te leggen. Jasper bleef staan waar hij stond en ik voelde zijn ogen op mijn gezicht branden. Ik probeerde me zoveel mogelijk op Edward te concentreren, maar kon mijzelf niet weerhouden om telkens even kort naar Jasper te kijken, om dan mijn blik naar de piano te keren, met een gloeiend gezicht.

Toen ik pas weer op de klok keek, zag ik dat het al bijna acht uur was, en ik had nog niks gegeten. Edward had door waar ik naar keek. "Ik ga wel wat maken," zei hij lachend.

"Nee, nee. Dat kan ik zelf ook wel," zei ik snel, maar in mijn hoofd kreeg ik al allemaal rampscenario's te zien van eerdere kookpogingen. Ugh... Ik had zelfs een keer de magnetron in de fik gezet...

"Ik doe het wel. Ik vind het wel leuk," bood hij weer aan. Ik knikte bedenkelijk.

"Alleen als ik de groente mag snijden."

Even later stond ik naast Edward groente te snijden, met het idiote schort van Emmett aan. Jasper was weer naar boven verdwenen, zodra Edward en ik naar de keuken waren gelopen. Net toen ik me afvroeg waar Esmé, Carlisle, Rosalie en Emmett waren kwamen ze de keuken in gelopen. Hun ogen waren een stuk donkerder dan eerst.

"We zijn voor vanavond weg. Als er iets is, ik heb mijn mobiel mee," zei Carlisle. Ik knikte en wenste ze veel plezier, ook al had ik geen idee wat ze gingen doen.

Even later was het bijna klaar. Edward liet me proeven. Het was lekker, maar ik vroeg me af waar de smaak van de dag ervoor was gebleven. Ik knikte dat het goed was, en dekte de eettafel. Het porseleinen bord voelde weer veel te breekbaar in mijn handen. Edward had gezegd dat hij en Jasper niet mee aten. Ik vond het vreemd. De dag ervoor hadden ze ook al niks gegeten. Janine had ik ook nooit zien eten. Toch vond ik het vreemd, en het zat me niet al te lekker.

Edward gaf me een bord vol, en de eerste hap was weer net zo heerlijk als de vorige maaltijd die ik van hem had gehad. Wat deed hij erin? Ik wist niet wat, maar het was overheerlijk! Ik schrokte het weer zo naar binnen.

In de maand die volgde schreef ik om de twee dagen wel een brief naar Janine, en ik kreeg telkens weer leuk antwoord. Ze hield me up-to-date over hoe het thuis ging. Kinderen kwamen en gingen, en sommige kwamen weer terug naar het weeshuis. Als er weer een brief was aangekomen, was ik de rest van de dag in een geweldig humeur.

School was ook vrij makkelijk. Het ging me goed af en ik snapte bijna alles wel. En zo niet, dan was Edward de beste leraar die een persoon zich kon wensen. De rest van de Cullens waren ook heel vriendelijk tegen me, hoewel er twee uitzonderingen waren. Rosalie leek liever niks met mij te maken te willen hebben, en praatte ook niet met me. Ik bewaarde mijn geduld en hoopte dat ze later wel bij zou trekken. Ik wist niet hoelang ik hier moest blijven.

Jasper was niet vijandig, maar nou echt vriendelijk ook weer niet. Meestal negeerde hij me en ging naar boven zodra we thuis waren van school. Ik had een paar keer geprobeerd een paar woorden uit hem te krijgen, maar zonder resultaat. Ik had net zo goed tegen het porseleinen bord kunnen praten.

Mijn schetsblok was vol, overvol. Ik kon gewoon niet stoppen met tekenen. De meeste tekeningen waren van de Cullens. Telkens probeerde ik weer hun fabelachtige schoonheid op papier te krijgen, maar zonder succes. De meest gelukte tekening tot nu toe was van de allereerste avond. De avond waarop ik Jasper schakend had getekend.

Ik maakte het een gewoonte om, als ik weer zo idioot vroeg klaarwakker was, in mijn raam te zitten. Ik vroeg me meerdere keren af of iemand beneden mijn benen zou zien bungelen. Het zou er zo vaag uitzien... Elke ochtend tekende ik de lucht, de bomen, de brede rivier en het gazon. Alle tekeningen straalde verschillende emoties uit. Het enige sombere was dat ik nog niet één zonnige ochtend had meegemaakt. Misschien omdat dit Forks was, of omdat het inmiddels al november was. Het zou wel beide zijn. Toch dacht ik meer dat het Forks zelf was.

Ik oefende bijna altijd na schooltijd op de piano, en had bijna het hele stuk onder de knie. Soms merkte ik dat er iemand naar me keek terwijl ik bezig was, maar ik keek nooit op. Ik wilde niet weten wie het was. Ik voelde me ongemakkelijk, maar er was altijd een ander gevoel dat het wegdrukte. Ik maakte me er niet al te druk om.

Ik miste nog steeds mijn gitaar. Ik kon er niks aan doen. De ivoorwitte noten van de piano konden niet de snaren van mijn gitaar vervangen. En het was niet zo dat ik even het bos in kon lopen met mijn gitaar, en dan door even de longen uit mijn lijf te zingen. Het was iets wat ik liever voor mezelf hield.

Op een vrijdag vertelde Esmé mij dat er een pakket was aangekomen bij het postkantoor. Ik had geen idee wat het was, maar Janine zou nog wel wat hebben opgestuurd. Emmett bood aan mij ernaartoe te rijden, en daar zei ik geen nee tegen.

In de auto hoefde ik amper iets te zeggen. Emmett ratelde enthousiast over één of andere bokswedstrijd die hij van Edward had gewonnen. Hij vertelde meer details dan nodig, en ik was dan ook over mate blij toen ik het postkantoor binnen liep. De vrouw achter de balie leek duidelijk niet geïnteresseerd, terwijl ik bijna op en neer sprong. De vrouw leek zich in slow motion voort te bewegen. Het koste me duidelijk moeite om niet over de balie te springen en alles zelf te doen. Uiteindelijk kwam ze aanzetten met een enorme doos. Ik bedankt de vrouw heftig en ging weer naar de auto van Emmett, een enorme jeep. Het ding paste precies bij hem. Ik kon me niet bedwingen, en scheurde de doos kapot. Wat ik verwacht had zat erin. Mijn gitaar.

* * *

**Heej! Sorry dat het wat langer duurde dan verwacht... had last van een kleine writer's block... en was beetje down wat het ging allemaal niet zo lekker (fiets gejat, slechte cijfers en wel meer XD) Dus sorry daarvoor!  
Ik wil eerst even Florreke en boke121 bedanken voor mijn verhaal aan hun favo lijstje te hebben toegevoegd! En natuurlijk iedereen die een reactie achterlaat!!  
Ik weet al wat er in de volgende hoofdstukken gaat gebeuren, dus ik hoop dat ik het er snel op kan zetten...**

**X MyWeirdWorld**


	6. Gedachtes

Gedachtes

* * *

Het was weer aan het regenen toen Emmett en ik thuis kwamen. In de auto had ik al een beetje zitten spelen, maar niet te hard. Ik kon niet wachten om lekker naar buiten te gaan met alleen de gitaar en de natuur om me heen. De regen hield me vast als een dier in een kooi.

Thuis aangekomen zag ik dat Rosalie onder haar rode sportauto lag. Ik kon alleen haar benen zien, en dat was genoeg.

"Hey Rose," zei Emmett toen hij uit de auto sprong. Ik stapte iets voorzichtiger op de grond

Rosalie kwam onder de auto vandaan en keek omhoog. Tot mijn verbazing lachte ze. Hoewel die natuurlijk naar Emmett was gericht, zorgde het er toch voor dat ik mijn adem inhield. Het was prachtig, en ze zag er gelijk een heel stuk vriendelijker uit. Het was de eerste keer dat ik een emotie over haar gezicht zag gaan.

"Hey," zei ze. Ze linkte hun wijsvingers, en Emmett streek een goudblonde pluk haar uit Rosalie's gezicht. Ik slikte. Ik wist dat ze een koppel waren, maar de manier waarop ze nu naar elkaar keken... alsof ze elkaar voor het eerst bekeken. Het was me al eerder opgemerkt bij Esmé en Carlisle, en telkens kon ik er niks aan doen, maar voelde ik een steek in mijn hart.

Ik knipperde en liep de garage uit. De rest van de Cullens waren allemaal beneden. Carlisle was in een dik oud boek verdronken, waarvan de kaft er bijna af viel. Esmé keek nadenkend naar verschillende patronen op stof. Jasper zat achter de computer en Edward zat tv te kijken, zonder echt te _kijken_. Hij zapte doelloos van de ene naar de andere zender. Hij lichtte op toen ik binnenkwam, met mijn gitaar in mijn rechterhand.

"Jou gitaar?" vroeg hij. Ik knikte dom.

"Janine had hem denk ik gestuurd. Ik had er niet om gevraagd, maar ik ben blij dat ze het heeft gedaan." Ik straalde van opwinding, had ik het gevoel. Alsof ik over wolken liep. Ik liep snel de trap op, naar mijn kamer. Ik sloot de deur achter me en ging op mijn bed zitten in kleermakerszit. De regen tikte nog steeds tegen het raam. Al snel begon ik te spelen en zachtjes te zingen. Ik had liever niet dat iemand me hoorde, en ging daarom dan ook altijd naar buiten om te spelen, maar ik was zo blij met de vertrouwde gitaar in mijn handen dat ik het niet kon laten. De zachte en luchtige tonen zorgde ervoor dat wat ik zong, ook luchtig was en relaxt.

* * *

**Edward**

Ik zag uit mijn ooghoeken Jasper naar boven lopen, een kwartier nadat Eve als een grijnzend klein kind naar boven was gegaan met haar gitaar. Hij was druk bezig met de bijbel naar het Pools te vertalen. Druk bezig met mij uit zijn hoofd te bannen. Hij zorgde ervoor dat zijn intenties niet door mij gehoord zouden worden. Ik zuchtte. Ik kon duidelijk Eve boven horen zingen. Ze had een lichte en zuivere stem, terwijl ze 'I'm Yours' zong van Jason Mraz. Zoals ik had verwacht, hoorde ik Jasper's voeten stoppen bij haar kamerdeur. Esmé en Carlisle lette er niet op, ze hadden geen idee. Ze hadden naar de verkeerde gekeken.

Eve zong, terwijl ik in Jasper's hoofd keek. Hij was nog steeds druk bezig met vertalen, deze keer naar het Japans, maar hij maakte foutjes. Hij kon er niks aan doen. Je kan niet altijd je echte gedachtes uit je hoofd zetten. Hij werd helemaal in beslag genomen door haar gezang.

Ik zag door zijn ogen dat hij zijn hand en een oor zachtjes op haar deur legde, zodat hij het beter kon horen. Toen zag ik niks meer. Hij had zijn ogen gesloten. Ik hoefde zijn gave niet te hebben om te weten wat hij nu voelde. Zijn gedachtes waren duidelijk genoeg. Hij deed geen moeite meer om me uit te bannen.

Na een tijdje was het gestopt met regenen, en Eve merkte het op. Ze wilde naar buiten met haar gitaar. Jasper opende zijn ogen weer en verdween in een andere kamer. Eve was haar kamer uit gelopen en kwam naar beneden.

Ik zag weer met mijn eigen ogen, met los bruin haar dat langs haar heen zwierde en zag haar de trap af lopen. Lopen was misschien niet goed gezegd, struikelen was beter. In haar haast had ze vreselijk veel moeite met haar evenwicht bewaren. Ze was zo klunzig als maar zijn kon.

"Ik ben zo terug," zei ze, en ze rende de voordeur uit met rode wangen van spanning. Het was goed dat ze niet als een normaal mens rook. Haar geur was anders. Ze rook naar lentebloemen, maar het trok me niet, zoals meestal wel was. Het was alsof ze geen 'smaak' had voor iets zoals mij. Dat was maar goed ook, want anders was Jasper al lang gek geworden. Niet dat hij nu gek was, gewoon iets minder normaal.

Hij verscheen boven aan de trap, zijn gezicht glad, maar hij kon mij niet voor de gek houden. Zijn gedachtes waren één grote brei. Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar ik kreeg een beetje medelijden met hem.

Hij draaide zijn blik naar mij. Ik keek terug. Hij wist wat ik wist, ik wist wat hij wist.

Het duurde dan ook niet lang voordat ik hem door de zuidkant van het huis bij zijn kamer naar buiten zag verdwijnen.

* * *

**Eve**

Eindelijk was het gestopt met regenen, en nu zocht ik naar een lekker plekje in het bos. Het liefst waar het niet te nat was, hoewel ik betwijfelde of ik die plek wel zou vinden.

Ik vond het sneller dan verwacht. Er was een boom omgevallen, en die steunde nu op zijn buur. Daaronder lag ook nog een stam, die enigszins droog was gebleven. Ik ging zitten en keek even om me heen. Het was zo _rustig_. Het was alsof ik was vergeten hoe mooi de natuur kon zijn. Hoe rustig het soms om je heen kon zijn. In het weeshuis was het altijd druk geweest, en bij de Cullens zag ik en dacht ik alleen maar aan hem. Het was niks voor mij. Ik was geen hele erge jongensgek, die elke week wel een ander leuk vond. Dit was ook niet zo, dat ik hem maar even leuk vond. Dat wist ik zeker. Dat was één van de dingen waar ik zeker van was. Dat dit niet voor even was.

En toen begon ik te spelen, hard en rauw, en zong er uit volle borst bij.

_"You will never know,_  
_What it means, to love me_  
_And you will never know,_  
_what these two lips taste like to kiss_  
_You can just suppose to what my body feels like to hold_  
_Hope you can deal with, _  
_all you will never know_  
_I wanna know you, _  
_whats hiding behind this wall, _  
_who you really are_  
_I wanna meet you on the other side of this charade, _  
_wherever the cards may fall_  
_I'm ready to give you my heart_  
_Yeah _  
_Im willing to show up for my part_  
_Baby, I want you to be mine_  
_You better hurry cause if I change my mind"_

* * *

**Heej! Ik wil jullie eerst even super bedanken voor jullie reacties!**

**Ik weet het, het hoofdstuk is super klein, maar wel belangrijk denk ik.  
Ik beloof het volgende hoofdstuk de korte lengte van deze goed te maken (A)  
Het nummer dat ze zingt is van Avril Lavigne (niet echt mijn stijl... Kon niks vinden na een uur te hebben gezocht XD)  
Ik kwam op het nummer I'm yours omdat ik die morgen moet zingen voor een cijfer....Gaat niet goedkomen XD**

**XXX MyWeirdWorld**


	7. Een vraag en een Antwoord

Een Vraag en een Antwoord

* * *

De volgende dag was ik... vrolijk. Echt vrolijk. Ik was al heel vroeg klaarwakker, en douchte extra lang. Het warme water voelde heerlijk. Toen ik naar de lente rook, droogte ik me af, poetste ik mijn tanden en kleedde me aan, met mijn haar in mijn handdoek omhoog gewikkeld. De spiegel was beslagen, en ik maakte die schoon. Even bekeek ik mijn gezicht. Ik was veel bleker dan eerst, maar dat zou wel logisch zijn met de geweldige overvloed aan zon hier in Forks, dacht ik sarcastisch. Ik bekeek mezelf eens goed in de spiegel. Mijn ogen waren een lichtere kleur groen dan eerst. Dat was altijd zo als ik oprecht vrolijk was. Als mijn ogen donkerder waren dan normaal, dan kon je beter oppassen.

Onder mijn oor zag ik dat een klein litteken bijna niet meer te zien was door mijn bleekheid. Met mijn vinger ging ik erover heen. Het maanvormige litteken voelde kouder aan dan de rest van mijn lichaam. Ik zuchtte en liep de badkamer uit. Mijn Ipod lag naast mijn bed, opgeladen en wel. Ik pakte mijn Ipod en deed een oordopje in mijn rechteroor. Ik zocht een lekker ochtend nummer en ging mijn kamer uit. Het was pas vijf uur.

Ik at al bijna niets meer in de ochtend, maar voor de verandering liep ik vandaag toch naar de keuken. Ik wist inmiddels waar alles stond, en maakte simpelweg een kom cornflakes. Omdat hier de zuidkant ook open kon, ging ik met de schuifdoor open zitten met één been naar buiten bungelend. Het regende gelukkig niet. Over het gras en de brede rivier hing nog dauw. Maar wat had ik anders verwacht, het was nog zo vroeg... Een normaal persoon van mijn leeftijd zou me voor gek verklaren.

Dacht ik.

"Kon je niet slapen?" hoorde ik Jasper achter me zeggen. Ik schrok en keek om. Hij leunde met zijn handen op het aanrecht en bekeek me met donkergouden ogen. Hij leek absoluut niet moe. Het was het eerste wat hij tegen me had gezegd sinds mijn eerste pianoles. Natuurlijk had ik hem wel horen praten, maar niet direct naar mij gericht. Het duurde dan ook even voordat ik mijn stem had hervonden.

"Jawel. Ik ben gewoon wakker."

Zijn lippen gingen even omhoog in een lach, en ik zag dat zijn ogen meededen. Dat had ik nog niet eerder gezien. Ik was bang dat ik nooit meer mijn stem zou vinden. Met grote ogen zat ik hem weer eens als een malloot aan te staren. Gelukkig, nu ja, het is maar hoe je het bekijkt, begon het zachtjes te miezeren. Dat maakte dat ik mijn aandacht snel op iets anders richtte. Met een klein gilletje haalde ik mijn been weer binnen en sloot de schuifdeur. Niet veel later stort regende het.

Mijn cornflakes was toch op, dus zette ik mijn kom en lepel in de vaatwasser. Toen ik klaar was, zuchtte ik, en er bleef een stilte hangen. Verlegen keek ik omhoog van het aanrecht, even naar Jasper. Hij bekeek me met nieuwsgierige ogen. Na een minuut af wat, liep hij langzaam om het aanrecht heen en bleef tegenover me staan. Mijn hart bonkte als een idioot, en ik was bang dat hij het hoorde. Natuurlijk was dat onzin, want wie kon nou eigenlijk een hart _horen_.

Het geluid werd alleen maar erger toen Jasper zijn hand optilde. Ik had geen idee wat hij deed en keek hem met grote ogen aan. Eerst praatte hij niet met me, en nu stond hij met zijn katachtige houding en donkergouden ogen recht voor me.

Hij raakte zachtjes mijn litteken aan met zijn vingertoppen. Zijn vingers waren koud, maar mijn nek werd gloeiend heet van zijn aanraking.

"Hoe kom je aan dit litteken?" vroeg hij, op een hele doordringende toon. Alsof ik niet onder het antwoord uit zou komen.

"Weet... Weet ik niet. Ik heb het altijd al gehad," stotterde ik.

Hij haalde zijn vingers weg en keek me aan. Ik kreeg er bijna kippenvel van.

"Dat weet je heel zeker?"

Ik kon alleen maar dom knikken. Hij werd weer wat rustiger, en lachte zacht, hoewel de lach zijn ogen niet bereikte. Zijn ogen stonden bitter. Nieuwsgierigheid vlamde in me op, maar ook iets anders. Ik wilde hem dat bittere waaraan hij dacht weghalen. Waarom was hij bitter? Waarom interesseerde mijn litteken hem zo? Vragen zonder veel antwoorden. Vragen die nu onbelangrijk waren.

Zonder er bij na te denken ging mijn hand vanzelf naar zijn gezicht. Mijn vingertoppen gleden zacht over zijn koude onderkaak, de vorm volgend. Zijn ogen flikkerde op en hij stapte geschrokken naar achteren. Weg van mijn vingertoppen. Weg van mijn aanraking.

Zo bleef hij me even aanstaren, en beende toen van me weg en verdween naar boven. Zijn ogen hadden geschrokken gestaan, verbaasd, nieuwsgierig en boos.

Ik merkte dat ik stond te trillen op mijn benen, en ik kon mijn handen niet stilhouden. Ik moest houvast zoeken bij het aanrecht. Wat was ik een idioot...

* * *

Op weg naar school zat Jasper niet in de auto. Niemand zei er wat van, maar ik wist wel dat ze het raar vonden. Behalve Edward. Edward leek altijd alles te weten, en ik wist wel bijna zeker dat mijn vermoeden klopte. Ik zou hem er wel mee confronteren in de les.

De eerste les die ik had was een les met Edward. Terwijl de leraar maar doorratelde over iets dat ik toch al op mijn oude school had gehad, deed ik mijn eerst poging. Ik probeerde me alleen maar op één zin te concentreren.

'_Kan je gedachten lezen?'_

Ik voelde me werkelijk een idioot door dit ook maar te proberen! Maar als ik het hem echt zou vragen zou hij denken dat ik rijp voor het gesticht zou zijn.

Hij gaf me een blaadje, met één zin in krulletters:

'Duurde lang voordat je het vroeg.'

Ik slikte. Ik was goed geweest. Ik was verdomme _goed_ geweest.

'_Dus je weet eigenlijk alles? Van iedereen? _'

Hij knikte, alleen voor mij merkbaar. Dus hij wist alles wat ik dacht? Dus ook hoe ik dacht over Jasper? Wist hij wat er was gebeurd?

Haast onmerkbaar zag ik dat hij weer knikte. Ik kreeg er spontaan zweethanden van. Hij wist alles.

"_Dus je weet ook van mij? Van..._" verder hoefde ik niet te gaan. Edward knikte al ja. Hij begreep dat ik Jasper bedoelde.

"_Hoe werkt het dan?_" vroeg ik me af. Edward pakte het blaadje terug en begon te schrijven. Zijn sierlijke handschrift zag er honderd keer beter uit zijn mijn hanenpoten handschrift.

"Ik zie waar jij aan denkt. Ik kan zien waar jij naar kijkt. Ik kan niet je eerdere gedachtes 'horen' of je eerdere beelden. Ik kan geen gevoelens voelen. Alleen waar je aan denkt in het heden."

Ik zuchtte. Hij wist dus inderdaad praktisch alles.

"_Dus je hoort heel de dag ieder zijn gedachtes om je heen?_" Onmerkbaar knikte hij weer. Ik keek rond in het lokaal en zag een meisje nadenkend uit het raam kijken met een gepijnigd gezicht. Edward wist natuurlijk wat ik wou vragen.

"Ze denkt aan een jongen die ze niet aan durft te spreken."

Ik wilde niet meer weten en hield ermee op voor die les. Het was gewoon.. vreemd.

De rest van de dag op school was ik in gedachten verzonken. In de lessen zonder Edward probeerde Jessica herhaaldelijk mij bij bewustzijn te brengen, tot het punt waarop ze gewoon haar mond hield, iets wat extreem zeldzaam was. De volgende les zonder Edward ging ik maar naast een stil meisje zitten, Angela, die me rustig alleen liet met mijn gedachten. Maar ik wilde nu even niet nadenken, en was mijn schrift aan het vol kladden. Ik stopte toen ik doorhad dat ik mijn schrift aan het volkladden was met donkergouden ogen en honingblond haar. Gefrustreerd sloot ik mijn schrift en keek op. Angela keek me bezorgd aan. Ze was echt een schat. Ze liet me alleen, maar was toch bezorgd. Anders dan Jessica die de oren van mijn hoofd praatte elke kans die ze had. Ik had geen hekel aan haar, natuurlijk niet, maar ze wist soms niet dat er ook nog andere mensen in haar buurt waren die niet altijd evenveel zin hadden om naar haar te luisteren.

Angela tikte me zacht aan. "Wil je erover praten?" fluisterde ze. Ik dacht na. Ik was niet echt iemand die al haar problemen op tafel legde, maar Angela vertrouwde ik wel een klein beetje toe.

"Wat als je iets te weten komt van iemand, en jij het niet snapt?" Angela leek even na te denken, en antwoordde toen heel simpel.

"Als die persoon daardoor niet veranderd zoals die persoon eerst was, dan zou ik het zo laten. Het is niet alsof het dan opeens iemand anders is."

Ik dacht even na. Het was niet dat Edward was veranderd of zo. Haar simpele antwoord zou waarschijnlijk de meest logische oplossing te zijn. Niet dat wat hij kon een enorm probleem was. De rest van de Cullens zouden ook wel weten wat Edward kon. Hij zou waarschijnlijk elk willekeurig persoon' zijn gedachtes kunnen lezen. Ik vroeg me af wat hij wel niet op één dag voor geheimen te weten zou komen.

"En wat als je weet dat iemand iets verbergt? En je wilt die persoon helpen?" fluisterde ik.

"Een persoon praat wanneer die persoon het wil," zei ze resoluut. Ik keek haar aan. Haar grote onschuldige bruine ogen spraken de waarheid. Dat is wat zij dacht, en weer moest ik haar gelijk geven. Je kan geen informatie ongewild uit iemand trekken.

In de Volvo op weg naar huis dacht ik na. Ik moest even wat ruimte hebben. Dus toen ik thuis kwam en Jasper nergens te bekennen was, leende ik Edward's auto. Misschien was lenen niet het goede woord, stelen was beter. Met mijn gitaar op de passagiersstoel ging ik op weg naar First Beach in La Push. Daar lag een klein Qileutes Indianenreservaat. Ik had over First Beach gehoord, maar was er nog niet geweest. Het vond het nu het goede moment om dat eens te doen.

* * *

**Heej!!  
Jaja het schrijven gaat lekker snel!! ;) Gelukkig maar XD  
Iedereen natuurlijk bedankt voor jullie reacties!! En Jai-Moon voor mij toe te hebben gevoegd aan favo's! (bf in RL btw)  
Ik wil even melden dat ik een nieuw barrel als fiets heb (kan eigenlijk niet klagen...xD) en dat Zingen...uhm... verpest ging (a)  
Ik zal proberen weer zo snel mogelijk te up-daten!!**

XXX MyWeirdWorld


	8. Irritatie en Nieuwsgierigheid

Irritatie en Nieuwsgeirigheid

* * *

Ik wist dat ik in La Push zat toen ik kleine rode huisjes zag staan. Ik hoopte dat het droog bleef. Ik wilde het liefst even een tijdje aan het strand zitten. Even rustig. Ik hield van de zilte lucht dat er altijd hing, en het zand tussen mijn tenen.

Het was niet moeilijk te vinden. Ik zag de zee al snel. Het was adembenemend. De zee was zeegroen gekleurd met witte koppen, die uiteen spatte tegen de rotsige kust. In de verte rezen kleine eilandjes op uit de zee, met steile kliffen. Op de eilandjes stonden kaarsrechte pijnbomen.

Toen ik de auto geparkeerd had moest ik toch toegeven dat gitaar spelen hem absoluut niet ging worden, want toen ik uit de Volvo stapte sloeg een strenge wind me vol in het gezicht. Ik vond het jammer, maar het was niet erg. Een beetje over het strand zwerven was even rustgevend.

Ik liep naar de kust, van rots naar rots. Er lag maar een klein beetje zand, aan de rand van het water. Het zand liep over in gladde rotsen en ik moest veel moeite doen om niet te vallen. De rotsen hadden er eerst somber grijs uitgezien, maar van dichtbij kregen ze andere kleuren. Zeegroen, dof goud, lavendel, blauwgrijs.

Op het stuk zand waren bomen aangespoeld, wit gebleekt door het zoute water. Sommige lagen op hoopjes tegen de rotsen aan, terwijl andere net buiten bereik van de golven apart lagen.

In het water dreven enkele pelikanen, en boven me hoorde ik zeemeeuwen naar elkaar schreeuwen. Het strand zag er eenzaam verlaten uit, maar de vogels lieten duidelijk merken dat ze er waren. Ik vond het altijd leuke dieren, zeemeeuwen. Waarom, ik had werkelijk geen idee.

Ik viel zeker wel een paar keer voordat ik uiteindelijk in het zand stapte. Mijn handen zaten vol met schrammen, maar ik was daar inmiddels zo aan gewend dat ik het niet meer voelde. Ik slenterde langs de kustlijn, en toen mijn schoenen vol zaten met zand ging ik op een wit gebleekte boom zitten, met de zilte wind vol in mijn gezicht. De lucht zag er onheilspellend uit. De wolken zouden de regen niet langer tegen kunnen houden. En eigenlijk moest ik heel eerlijk toegeven; het maakte me niet eens uit. Laat hem maar lekker regenen, dacht ik bij mezelf. Laat het maar even stort regenen.

De heerlijke stilte om me heen werd snel onderbroken door gelach. Het kwam van achteren, en ik keek om. Twee jongens van ongeveer een jaar of zestien tikte elkaar aan en liepen toen mijn kant op. De één was tenger en lang, met glanzend zwart haar tot zijn kaak. De linkerhelft van zijn haar zat achter zijn oor. De jongen naast hem was wat kleiner, maar gespierder, zelfs ik kon dat door zijn jas zien. Hij leek zich daar duidelijk bewust van. Zijn haar was niet langer dan een stoppellaag.

Ze stopte naast me en de kleinere jongen zette 'nonchalant' zijn voet op de boom waarop ik zat.

"Hey, wat doe jij hier zo eenzaam op het strand? Je bent niet van hier, anders was je me wel opgevallen," zei hij knipogend. Plots bekroop een misselijk gevoel me.

"Ik ben hier ook voor het eerst," zei ik op de meest afstandelijke toon die ik in mijn stem kon krijgen. De langere jongen stond met zijn handen in zijn zakken mij te bestuderen. Hij leek me iets aardiger, maar die kleine...

"Oehh, venijnig hoor!" zei de kleinere jongen. Mijn toon had het tegenovergestelde effect. In plaats van weg te gaan, ging de jongen naast me zitten op de boom.

"Ik ben Quil, by the way. En dit is Embry." De langere jongen knikte kort. "Nu hoor je trouwens jou naam te zeggen." Hij kreeg een grote grijns op zijn gezicht die parelwitte tanden ontblootte.

"Waarom zou ik?" Quil wisselde een blik met Embry, nog steeds met zijn grijns.

"Dan niet. Ik zal je wel... uhm... schatje noemen!" Ik zweer je, als mijn blik zou kunnen doden, zou die macho Quil nu morsdood zijn.

"Eve. Zeg maar gewoon Eve," gromde ik. Quil begon te glunderen.

"Eve... hmm... Eve..." zei hij terwijl hij mijn naam extra over zijn tong liet rollen. "Het klinkt mooi."

Ik begon het zat te worden. "Heb je nog een punt om met me te praten? Zo niet, dan zou ik het fijn vinden als je op zou rotten."

Quil bleef even stil en staarde in de verte over de zee heen. Embry kwam geluidloos aan mijn andere kant zitten, niet te dicht op mij gelukkig.

"Oké oké, ik vat het al. Niet geïnteresseerd dus? Tsss... zonde hoor." Hij liet zijn gladjakker toon weg, en zijn stem kreeg opeens een stuk meer warmte.

"Is het zo duidelijk dan?" zei ik bijna fluisterend. Quil keek me weer even aan, en draaide zich toen weer naar de zee.

"Dus wat doe je hier? Familie bezoeken?"

"Nee, niet echt. Ik... ik logeer voor een tijdje ergens." Mijn stem haperde. Ik beet op mijn lip. Zo erg was het toch niet? Ik was toch geen watje die niet tegen een stootje kon?

"Bij welke familie?" zei Embry. Het was het eerste wat hij had gezegd.

"De Cullens."

Stilte.

"De Cullens?" vroeg Embry voorzichtig. Ik knikte.

"Niet goed of zoiets?" Hij haalde zijn schouders op.

"Het is maar hoe je het bekijkt. Als je de spookverhalen gelooft."

Spookverhalen? Nieuwsgierig keek ik hem aan. Quil sloeg Embry op zijn hoofd langs mij heen, zodat hij zich helemaal moest uitrekken.

"Houd je kop Embry. Anders krijgen we problemen, man." Quil' nieuwe toon alarmeerde mij. Ik vond het maar raar.

"Wat voor spookverhalen over de Cullens?" vroeg ik nieuwsgierig. Quil mepte Embry nog een keer op zijn hoofd.

"Kijk nou wat je gedaan hebt! Daar hebben we het al... Vrouwen en hun nieuwsgierigheid..." verzuchtte hij.

"Wat nou 'vrouwen en hun nieuwsgierigheid'? Wat dacht je van mannen die altijd gelijk willen krijgen?" bracht ik ertegenin. Quil kreeg weer zijn grote grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Vrouwen kunnen niet kaartlezen."

"Mannen kunnen niks tegelijkertijd doen."

"Vrouwen zijn eigenwijs."

"Mannen zijn eigenwijzer."

"Vrouwen zeuren alleen maar."

"Mannen zitten heel de dag sport te kijken."

"Mannen zijn gewoon beter. Klaar." eindigde hij onze discussie. Ik rolde met mijn ogen, en ontdekte dat ik moest lachen. Quil kreeg een nog grotere grijns op zijn gezicht. Maar ik wilde nog steeds weten wat er nou met de Cullens was. Ik was niet van plan mij te laten afleiden door hem.

"Maar wat is er nou met de Cullens? Ik woon bij ze, ik heb minstens het recht om het te weten!" zei ik koppig.

"Als je er maar geen woord over doorlult!" zei Quil resoluut. Ik bracht mijn hand naar mijn hart en zei plechtig: "Geen woord!"

Quil en Embry keken elkaar even aan. Ze haalde hun schouders op.

"Het zijn alleen maar spookverhalen..." zeiden ze. Ik zag dat ik ze had overgehaald, en ze staarde allebei over de zeegroene zee, met niets ziende ogen.

* * *

**Heej! Oké, sorry dat het weer een klein hoofdstuk is... maar ik ga gelijk aan hoofdstuk 9 beginnen!!  
Allemaal super bedankt voor de reacties! They Make My Day!  
Ik vind het trouwens ook super dat sommige hun hersenspinsels ook in hun reacties zetten!  
Ze helpen me heel erg met schrijven.**

**Leuk weetje: Hoofdstuk 6 is op Linkin Park geschreven, hoofdstuk 7 op Bob Marley en dit hoofdstuk op Missy Elliott en Timbaland..**

**XXX MyWeirdWorld**


	9. Een Qileute Verhaal

Een Qileute Verhaal

* * *

"Ik geloof er niet in, maar we moeten onze mond houden tegenover bleekgezichten, zoals de Oudere zeggen," zei Quil. Hij was opeens heel geboeid door een kleine steen met een lichte lavendel kleur bij zijn voeten.

"Onze stam kent vele verhalen. Zo is er ook een verhaal dat we bijvoorbeeld van de wolven afstammen. Maar niet de gewone wolf. Weerwolven noemen jullie ze. Een mens die in een wolf kan veranderen. Het is dan ook verboden van onze stam om wolven te doden. De verhalen van de wolven begonnen ongeveer rond de tijd van de verhalen over de koude wezens."

Vanaf het moment dat hij 'koude wezens' zei, kreeg ik kippenvel. Ik wist de rede ertoe niet. Ik had geen idee wat het woord betekende, maar het deed me rillen.

"Verhalen over de koude wezens en de weerwolven gaan als een rode draad door onze geschiedenis," ging Embry verder. "Steeds komen de verhalen weer terug. De wolven hebben maar één vijand: de koude wezens. De meeste verhalen zijn veel recenter."

"Volgens het meest recente verhaal," vervolgde Quil,"Heeft Ephraim Black, het opperhoofd van de stam destijds, met ze onderhandeld. Ik weet dit stuk het best, omdat mijn overgrootvader, Quil Ateara, de rechterhand was, zeg maar, van Ephraim Black. Er kwamen koude wezens op Qileute gebied. Maar ze claimde anders te zijn dan de rest van hun soort. Ze hadden een ander dieet, die ze beperkte tot alleen dieren. Geen mensen zoals de rest van de koude wezens. Ze waren met zijn vieren. 2 vrouwen en 2 mannen. Ephraim Black dacht de ze ongevaarlijk waren voor onze stam, maar hij kon geen risico nemen. Hij verbood hen op ons land te jagen. Je weet maar nooit of ze hun dorst in kunnen houden. In ruil daarvoor zou onze stam ze niet verraden aan de bleekgezichten. Het verdrag zou kunnen worden gebroken als die koude wezens op ons land komen, of als ze een mens bijten."

"Een mens bijten?" vroeg ik. Ik had werkelijk overal kippenvel.

Quil bleef zwijgen, en Embry nam het over.

"Jullie noemen de koude wezens anders. Bloeddrinkers. Vampiers." Hij was bijna niet te verstaan, zo zacht zei hij het. De haren in mijn nek stonden recht overeind.

"Wat... wat heeft dat met de Cullens te maken dan?" stotterde ik. Quil keek op. Zijn bruine ogen waren ondoorgrondelijk. Alsof er een hele geschiedenis achter die ogen schuil hingen. En dat was waar. Een geschiedenis die hij mij net had verteld. Een bleekgezicht.

"Zij _zijn_ die koude wezens," zei Quil toonloos.

Ik staarde hem even aan. Ik was bevroren. Ik kon me niet bewegen.

Embry' nerveuze gegrinnik ontwaakte me weer. "Maar wie geloofd dat nou? Spookverhalen zijn het." Zijn stem haperde een beetje, en ik keek naar hem. Hij staarde naar zijn afgedragen schoenen.

"Spookverhalen..." fluisterde ik zacht.

"Maar geen woord. Tegen niemand niet. En al _zeker _niet tegen hun," zei Quil streng. Hij hoefde me niet te vertellen wie hij bedoelde met 'hun'.

Juist op dat moment kozen de donkergrijze wolken ervoor om hun regen los te laten. Na een paar druppels volgde er al snel een enorme douche. Embry, Quil en ik sprongen geschrokken op.

"Wij gaan weer!" riepen ze over de regen heen. Ik knikte

"Doei! En ik zeg geen woord!" beloofde ik nog een keer. Ze knikten en renden weg in de richting waaruit ze waren gekomen. Door de hevige regenbui zag ik bijna niks, en mijn bruine haar zwiepte in mijn gezicht. Het duurde zeker twee keer zolang voordat ik bij de auto kwam. Ik was zoveel keer op de gladde rotsen gevallen dat ik de tel kwijt was geraakt. Natuurlijk was ik tot op het bot doorweekt. Ik voelde zelfs dat mijn sokken in mijn schoenen sopte.

Toen ik de autodeur achter mij dicht had geklapt, merkte ik dat mijn handen vreselijk trilde en dat mijn tanden op elkaar klapperde. Regen roffelde hard op het dak en liep in stroompjes naar beneden over de voorruit. Ik had het steenkoud en startte met trillende vingers de zilverkleurige Volvo. Het gesnor van de motor stelde me iets meer gerust, en het trillen werd wat minder. Ik zette de verwarming op de allerhoogste stand en ontklitte mijn haar. Mijn gitaar lag nog steeds rustig op de passagiersstoel.

* * *

Al snel was ik weer wat opgeknapt, en reed ik over de weg richting Forks. Nadat ik de rode huisjes had gepasseerd, merkte ik dat er een motor achter me reed. Een motor die ik herkende. Jasper' motor.

Mijn adem stokte in mijn keel. Jasper...

Ik keek strak door de voorruit en probeerde niet in de achteruitkijkspiegel te kijken. Ik had geen idee hoe ik nu verder moest. Moest ik het verhaal over de Cullens geloven? Diep van binnen wist ik wel dat ze anders waren.

Ze eten en drinken niet. Ik had ze nog nooit iets zien eten of drinken. Nog geen koffie.

Allemaal hadden ze een lage lichaamstemperatuur. Ze waren allemaal ijskoud.

Ze waren werkelijk belachelijk mooi. Elk model zou een moord plegen voor hun uiterlijk.

Hun ogen waren allemaal goudkleurig, dat van licht naar donker kleurde als de tijd verstreek.

Ik had ze nog nooit zien slapen. Het was alsof ze altijd wakker waren. Klaarwakker en fit.

Soms waren ze voor een korte periode weg. Ik slikte. Jagen...

Maar dat verklaarde nog niet alles. Was het nooit in vampierverhalen dat ze verbrande zodra ze in aanraking zouden komen met zon? Oké, ik moest toegeven, de zon had Forks overgeslagen, maar toch. En waar waren de donkere kelders met doodskisten en schedels. Onwillekeurig moest ik lachen. Het klonk gewoon zo idioot en cliché. Vampiers...

Toch kon ik het Qileute verhaal niet van mij afschudden op weg naar de Cullens huis. Want er was nog iets wat klopte met het verhaal van Quil en Embry. De Cullens mochten niet op hun land komen, en de motor had me pas achtervolgd _nadat_ ik van Qileute land af was. En ik wist heel zeker dat het Jasper was. Ik had dan geen verstand van iets met een motor, maar ik kon denk ik Jasper' motor overal uit herkennen. Koppig keek ik nog steeds niet in de achteruitkijkspiegel, maar staarde recht voor me, door de voorruit waar nog steeds stroompjes water van af gleden.

De reis naar het huis duurde veel te kort om mezelf helemaal gerust te stellen. Mijn hart ging als een razende tekeer. Ik kon er niks aan doen. Het gevoel dat er teveel klopte liep van mijn kruin tot aan mijn tenen. Veel te snel reed ik al over de onverharde weg en zag ik het tijdloze huis, omringt door zes cipressen. En ook veel te snel zag ik Edward onder een afdakje buiten staan met zijn armen over elkaar. Al snel zag ik ook Carlisle en Esmé achter een raam staan. Ik slikte. Esmé... Ze was zo aardig tegen me. Ik was in de war en kon niet meer recht denken.

De garage deur ging automatisch open en ik reed Edward' Volvo naar binnen. Ik zette de motor af en haalde de sleutel uit het contact. Stilte overviel me. Jasper had zijn motor ook uitgedaan en zette zijn helm af. Ik bleef zitten. Ik kon me weer niet bewegen. Ik staarde een tijdje doods naar het stuur.

Door het getik op de autoruit werd ik weer even wakker. Verschrikt keek ik naast me. Edward stond met een glad gezicht naast de auto en opende mijn deur. Toen pas bedacht ik me weer dat ik zonder het te vragen zijn auto had geleend.

"Waarom moest je nou naar First Beach gaan?" zei hij zacht toen ik uitstapte met mijn gitaar in mijn hand. Ik zei niks, en hij klapte de deur weer achter mij dicht. Ik keek naar de grond, laf dat ik was.

"Ik neem aan dat iemand zijn mond niet kon houden?" hoorde ik Jasper dreigend zeggen. Dat maakte me weer echt wakker, en ik keek hem fel aan.

"Zij geloofden er niks van! Ze hebben niks fout gedaan!" ging ik ertegenin. Jasper haalde een wenkbrauw op.

"Het verdrag is gebroken," zei hij toonloos. Ik sloeg mijn handen ten hemel.

"ZE WISTEN ER NIKS VAN! En trouwens, ik was er toch wel achter gekomen!" Ik wist niet helemaal of dat waar was, maar op dit moment leek het me goed om te zeggen. Ik wilde niet dat Quil en Embry hierdoor in de problemen kwamen. Ze hadden een groot risico genomen door het mij te vertellen. Ik wilde hun vertrouwen in mij niet beschamen.

Jasper en Edward verwisselde een blik, en ik zag dat Edward knikte.

"Ga je gang," zei hij nors. Jasper kwam van zijn motor af en pakte mijn pols. Zoals verwacht, was zijn aanraking koud. Hij trok me mee naar de garagedeur en zei geen woord. Edward bleef waar hij was, en in de woonkamer bleven Esmé en Carlisle roerloos staan. Ik wist niet waar Rosalie en Emmett waren, maar het maakte me op het moment niet zo heel veel uit.

Jasper sleurde me naar de tweede etage, en stopte voor een deur, waarvan ik niet wist wat er daarachter lag. Hij zei niks, maar zuchtte kort. Toen legde hij zijn hand op de klink en opende de deur.

* * *

**Heej! Iedereen natuurlijk bedankt voor jullie reacties!  
Ik hoop dat het hoofdstuk aan jullie verwachtingen voldoen ;)**

Wie trouwens niet wil dat ik een berichtje stuur dat het nieuwe hoofdstuk erop staat, moet dat ff onder zijn reactie zette!  
Ik stuur alleen berichten naar die een reactie hebben achtergelaten bij het vorige hoofdstuk..

**XXX MyWeirdWorld**


	10. Een Onwerkelijke Waarheid

Een Onwerkelijke Waarheid

* * *

Jasper klapte de deur achter mij dicht, en liet me los. Ik wist niet wat ik had verwacht, maar dit in ieder geval niet.

We stonden in een kamer met beige muren, een beige plafond, een houten vloer en een enorme glazen zuidwand. De schuifdeur was open en ernaast stond een enorme boom, waarvan één tak bijna naar binnen hing. De tak was stevig en was bedekt met een laagje mos.

Aan de westkant van de kamer was een 'verzonken' bed. Alsof het bed in de vloer was verzonken. Ik wist niet of bed het goede woord was. Het lag vol met zwarte en lichtbruine kussens. Naast het verzonken bed stond een glanzende bruine elektrische gitaar op een standaard.

De wand tegenover zijn bed was niet meer te zien door een enorme eikenhouten boekenkast met een ladder. Zo'n ladder waarmee je van de ene naar de andere kant kan schuiven. De boekenkast was werkelijk overbevolkt. Oude boeken met versleten banden en sommige zelfs van oud-leer. Het was indrukwekkend om te zien.

Mijn oog viel opeens op iets heel anders. Boven zijn bed hing een dun kastje, met daarin verschillende medailles. Ze hadden iets vreemds. Ze leken heel oud, maar waren opgepoetst en glommen je tegemoet.

"Mijn kamer," zei Jasper achter mij. Ik draaide me om, maar hij keek me niet aan. Hij keek naar de groene buitenwereld door de schuifdeur. Het was nog steeds aan het plenzen, maar de regen leek niet naar binnen te komen. Op het moment leek de buitenwereld en ik mijlenver uit elkaar te liggen, hoewel ik maar een paar meter zou hoeven lopen om de regen te voelen.

Jasper leunde tegen zijn boekenkast aan met zijn handen in zijn zakken, en staarde me aan. Het was alsof zijn donkere goudkleurige ogen mij doorboorde. Ik had geen idee wat ik moest zeggen. Gewoon leuk vragen of het Qileute verhaal waar was? 'Goh, Jasper, sinds wanneer ben jij een vampier?' Het klonk zo idioot in mijn hoofd.

Ik merkte dat ik nog steeds mijn gitaar krampachtig vasthield in mijn rechterhand. Rust overviel me, en ik zette de gitaar naast zijn glanzende bruine elektrische gitaar in zijn standaard. En toen ging er iets door mijn hoofd. Zouden de Cullens opeens andere personen worden als ik de waarheid wist? Natuurlijk niet! Zouden ze me hier laten logeren als ze zich niet in zouden kunnen houden? Natuurlijk niet! Ik wist niet waar de kracht opeens vandaan kwam, maar ik praatte vanzelf, alsof ik alles van een afstandje bekeek.

"Is het Qileute verhaal waar?" Mijn stem klonk vast, en ik keek hem recht aan. Jasper knikte haast onmerkbaar.

"Dus ook dat jullie ongevaarlijk zijn?"

"Daar kun je nooit vanuit gaan," wierp hij tegen. Hij leunde niet langer tegen de boekenkast aan, maar stond recht tegenover me.

"Maar jullie hebben een ander dieet, toch?" ging ik verder. Weer knikte hij.

"We zijn anders. Je kunt ons vegetariërs noemen..." lachte hij bitter.

"Hoeveel zijn er?" vroeg ik voorzichtig. En toen leek hij pas los te komen en keek hij mij recht aan.

"Dat is niet te tellen, omdat we allen één regel hebben: Houdt jezelf geheim voor de buitenwereld. Als je je daar niet aan houdt, is het over voor je. Er is wel maar een kleine groep vegetariërs die wel te tellen is, omdat Carlisle de eerste was die met die oplossing kwam. Op het moment is er nog één clan die ook vegetarisch is in Denali, en één individu. Het enige verschil is dat wij, de vegetariërs, minder sterk zijn en andere kleur ogen hebben. Goudkleurig." Alsof hij dat wilde benadrukken, keek hij nog intenser. Ik kon alleen maar bewegingsloos luisteren naar de woorden die langzaam door me heen kwamen.

"De kleur word donkerder naarmate wij hongeriger worden, en wij worden gevaarlijker. Onze clan wil zich niet afsluiten van de buitenwereld. Wij zien jullie mensen niet als een snack, zoals de meeste van onze soort wel doen. We namen een enorm risico door jou in huis te nemen. Ik ben namelijk het gevaarlijkst. Ik heb niet altijd zo geleefd." Zijn ogen dwaalde af naar de medailles aan de muur. Zijn woorden zouden me angst aan moeten jagen, maar het had het tegenovergestelde effect. Ik wilde meer weten. Waar kwam hij vandaan? Hoe oud was hij? Wat had hij allemaal gezien? Ik liep over van vragen.

"De enige rede waarom jij hier nu staat, is omdat je anders bent, Eve. Daarom ben je nu hier, en daarom heb je nu nog een kloppend hart. Was je niet anders geweest... laten het er maar op houden dat ik nog geen hele seconde nodig zou hoeven hebben om je hoofd te verpletteren." Weer keek hij bitter, en ontweek hij mijn ogen. Als aan de grond genageld bleef ik luisteren. Alsof ik een kant op kon, dacht ik sarcastisch.

"Door mijn vroegere levensstijl heb ik de meeste moeite met hoe ik nu leef. Het is niet eens te tellen hoe vaak ik je al niet heb zien blozen als je je schaamt. We zitten niet voor niets alleen aan een tafel op school."

"Maar..." onderbrak ik hem. "Als je zo'n moeite hebt met hoe je nu leeft, waarom... waarom kies je dan niet de makkelijkste weg?"

"Omdat ik hier graag blijf. De rest zou waarschijnlijk wat anders zeggen, bijvoorbeeld dat ze hun 'bestaan' het beste willen leven. Mensen helpen. Maar ik niet. Ik heb een hele andere wereld gekend. Ik kies om zo te leven voor de veiligheid die de Cullens mij bieden."

"Maar wat is nu waar? Hoe kunnen jullie overdag buiten lopen?" Ik moest het toch vragen, maar Jasper rolde met zijn ogen.

"Hollywood is niet de beste informatie bron."

"De donkere kerkers? Doodskisten? Schedels?"

"De hele zuidkant is van glas zodat alles licht en ruim is. Ik denk niet eens dat er ergens een spinnenweb te bekennen is. Esmé zou gelijk het hele huis doorgaan zodat ze zeker weet dat het helemaal schoon is."

"En het gedeelte van een mens bijten?" vroeg ik voorzichtig. Jasper leek even te bevriezen, en keek naar de houten vloer.

"Nog pijnlijker dan de hel, voor beide partijen," zei hij scherp.

"Beide partijen?"

"Voor de één voelt het alsof die levend verbrand word, voor de ander is het bijna onmogelijk om de ander niet te vermoorden. Bijna onmogelijk om te stoppen." Zijn woorden waren niet harder dan gefluister, maar de woorden leken in mijn hoofd gegrift te worden. Bijna onmogelijk om te stoppen. Ik slikte.

"Zijn er ook... goede kanten aan?" vroeg ik. Jasper leek weer wat meer bij bewustzijn te komen en keek me weer aan.

"De kracht, de snelheid. De gaven die er soms bij komen. Je weet dat Edward gedachten kan lezen. Hij is niet de enige die wat kan." Terwijl hij dat zei, begon ik me heel ongemakkelijk te voelen, en daarna zo rustig dat ik bijna stoned was.

"Gevoelens lezen en manipuleren," zei hij zacht. Verdwaasd keek ik hem aan.

"Ik had al aanleg om mensen te overtuigen en enthousiast te maken, en nadat ik was... veranderd, werd dat groter. Edward had veel inzicht in mensen. Wist hoe ze dachten. We zijn natuurlijk niet de enige. Sommige kunnen fysieke dingen. Pijnlijke dingen," hij leek de gedachten aan zo'n gave van zich af te willen schudden.

"Hoe... hoe ben je zo... geworden?" vroeg ik. Ik kon mijn nieuwsgierigheid niet bedwingen. Plots keek hij weer naar mijn halve maanvormige litteken.

"Weet je hoe je daar aan komt?" vroeg hij voorzichtig. Ik vroeg me af _waarom_ hij het voorzichtig had gevraagd, maar ik schudde enkel mijn hoofd. Ik had werkelijk geen idee hoe ik er aan was gekomen.

"Mijn begin was heel anders dan die van de rest. Een stuk minder... veilig."

* * *

**Heej mensen!! Superbedankt voor alle reacties!!  
Ik ben al begonnen aan hoofdstuk 11, alleen die is... uhm... moeilijk XD  
Ik probeer het zo snel mogelijk af te hebben!  
Ik hoop dat Jasper's kamer voldoet aan verwachtingen ;)**

**XXX MyWeirdWorld**


	11. Fabelachtig Mooi

Fabelachtig Mooi

* * *

"Een stuk minder veilig?" vroeg ik hem. Hij knikte.

In zijn boekenkast stond een klein fel lampje, en hij rolde de mouw van zijn zwarte shirt omhoog. Zijn huid zag er bobbelig uit. Hij pakte het lampje en scheen op zijn ontblootte arm. Toen pas ontdekte ik een patroon. Zijn bobbelige huid bestond uit honderden halve maanvormige littekens. Geschrokken staarde ik hem aan. Ze waren allemaal precies dezelfde vorm als mijn litteken.

"Wat... Hoe komt dat?" stotterde ik.

"Zoals ik al zei, Eve, is mijn begin heel anders..."

Ik had ademloos geluisterd hoe Jasper over zijn geschiedenis vertelde. Over dat hij in het leger diende, in 1863 was veranderd, in een New Born leger diende en uiteindelijk de Cullens tegenkwam na een periode van oorlog tussen vampiers. Hoe hij eerst van mensen had geleefd, maar daarmee stopte toen hij weg was van oorlog, omdat hij de gevoelens van zijn slachtoffers kon voelen. Hij sloot zich aan bij de Cullens om niet meer te hoeven vechten en om niet meer mensen te vermoorden.

Jasper was niet bang om alles te vertellen. Hij was niet bang om elk gruwelijk iets te zeggen. Ik had hem niet onderbroken, ook niet dat ze littekens kwamen door beten... beten van vampiers. Ik had hem helemaal uit laten praten, hem elk detail laten zeggen.

Toen hij klaar was, was het even stil.

"Dus nu weet je alles," zei hij zachtjes. Ik slikte. Nu wist ik alles. Geen geheimen meer.

Ik merkte haast niet eens dat de deur achter me werd geopend en er iemand naar binnen stapte. Ik wist pas dat het Edward was toen hij begon te praten.

"Je moest ook echt alles vertellen, hé..." zuchtte hij. Ik keek op en zag hem tegen de deur aan staan. Jasper haalde enkel zijn schouders op.

"Als ik haar alles ga vertellen, vertel ik ook elk detail. Zo houdt ik niks voor mezelf, en zijn er geen geheimen. Geen manieren om mijn bestaan mooier te maken dan het is, want het is niet mooi."

Zijn woorden galmde na in mijn hoofd. Het voelde alsof ik langzaam wegzakte. Ik had nu bang moeten zijn, dat wist ik ook wel, maar het enige wat ik voelde was medeleven met Jasper, over wat hij allemaal had meegemaakt, moeten zien en moeten voelen. Wat hij allemaal had was me ervan bewust dat ik me er geen voorstelling bij kon maken. Dat ik geen idee had hoe een New Born was. Maar van wat hij me had verteld, kon ik opmaken dat ik mijzelf gelukkig kon prijzen het niet te weten.

"Dus," zei ik schor. "Geen geheimen meer."

"Geen geheimen meer..." zei Jasper zacht. Nu pas wist ik eigenlijk waarom er antieke medailles in zijn kamer hingen.

Het regenen was gestopt en op een of andere manier had de zon een plek gevonden om door de wolken te komen. Jasper en Edward bleven in de schaduw, maar een kleine lichtstraal raakte mijn voeten. Als vanzelf liep ik naar de schuifdeur en kwam vol in de zon te staan. Met mijn handen tegen de randen van de schuifdeur hield ik mezelf tegen en leunde een beetje naar buiten. De wereld had een schoongewassen geur. Een nieuw begin. Ik stond daar een tijdje naar de brede rivier te staren, en zag dat het alweer langzaam begon te schemeren.

"Het is niet zo dat jullie anders gaan doen, toch?" vroeg ik.

"We zijn nog steeds hetzelfde, alleen zullen we ons minder inhouden. Maar we zullen hetzelfde blijven," antwoordde Jasper resoluut.

Ik draaide me weer om en zag dat Jasper een stap naar het licht zette.

"Je vroeg of we overdag naar buiten konden. Het antwoord is Ja en Nee. Er is een rede waarom we naar het meest regenachtige plekje wonen. Het is alleen een rede die je niet verwacht." Edward verdween uit de kamer. Ik had geen idee waarom, maar ik bleef naar Jasper staren.

"Doe je ogen dicht," fluisterde Jasper, net hoorbaar. Ik deed wat hij vroeg en sloot mijn ogen. Nog geen seconde later hoorde ik zijn stem naast mijn oor.

"Doe je ogen maar open." Weer deed ik wat hij vroeg en ik keek naast me, om daarna te stoppen met ademhalen.

Jasper stond vol in het zonlicht naast mij. Het enige verschil met ons was dat zijn huid glinsterde als duizenden, miljoenen diamantjes in zijn huid. Hij keek voor zich uit, naar de brede rivier waarop de ondergaande zon scheen. Ik merkte niet eens meer dat ze zon langzaam onderging. Ik bleef naar Jasper staren.

"Als de zon schijnt, blijven wij in de schaduw," fluisterde hij.

Ik vond geen woorden om iets te zeggen. Ik had niet eens woorden om iets te zeggen. Ik bleef hem alleen maar aanstaren, totdat de zon verdween en het donker werd. Jasper werd weer Jasper zoals ik hem nu kende, maar dat maakte hem niet minder fabelachtig. Treurig keek hij me aan en lachte zachtjes.

"De huid van een moordenaar. Een beest."

* * *

**Heej mensen! Dit is serieus het kleinste hoofdstuk dat ik ooit heb geschreven, maar ik post oowk gelijk hoofdstuk 12!!  
Ik had geen zin om heel Jasper's geschiedenis te typen... jullie weten het tog wel neem ik aan! XD  
Ik zet gelijk hoofdstuk 12 erop! (a)**

**XXX MyWeirdWorld**


	12. Een Ander Gezicht

Een Ander Gezicht

* * *

Ik had ongeveer een dag nodig om weer tot mezelf te komen.

Esmé was nog steeds de bezorgde Esmé zoals ik haar kende. Carlisle was nog steeds de rechtvaardige Carlisle. Rosalie was nog even afstandelijk, misschien zelfs iets meer dan eerst. Emmett was... Emmett. Ik denk dat hij nooit zou veranderen. De enorme bodybuilder met een grijns van oor tot oor. Edward was misschien iets voorzichtiger, maar nadat hij had gezien dat ik er vrede mee had gekregen deed hij ook weer normaal, en was hij zelfs iets relaxter.

Jasper veranderde er wel door. Hij lachte meer, lachte oprecht. Het liep door zijn ogen heen. Voor het eerst, drie dagen nadat ik alles had gehoord, hoorde ik het geluid van een elektrischegitaar uit zijn kamer komen.

Ik stopte voor zijn deur om te luisteren. Het klonk zacht, ook al had het een rauw geluid. Ik kon er niks aan doen, maar mijn voeten wilde mij niet verder laten lopen. Ze bleven standvastig voor zijn deur staan. Ik gaf toe, en legde mijn rechtoor tegen de deur aan. Ik had mijn schetsblok in mijn handen met een potlood, die ik eigenlijk op mijn kamer had willen leggen, maar ik wist nu dat dat nog even zou duren.

Ademloos luisterde ik naar het geluid van de gitaar, waar al gauw Jasper's stem bij kwam. Een diepe stem. Een ongewone stem. Een onbeschrijflijke stem.

Ik geloof dat ik daar al zeker een half uur stond als een malloot, te luisteren aan zijn deur met mijn ogen gesloten, toen ik het geluid dichterbij hoorde komen.

Abrupt stopte het gezang van Jasper en zijn gitaar, en viel ik bijna zijn kamer binnen toen plots de deur open werd getrokken. Ik deed snel een paar stappen naar achter en viel bijna over mijn eigen voeten heen. Jasper stond in de deuropening met zijn glanzend bruine gitaar in zijn hand.

"Hoelang was je nog van plan om mij af te luisteren?" vroeg hij lachend. Ik voelde dat het bloed naar mijn wangen liep van schaamte. Ik vond geen woorden om tegen hem te zeggen. Zijn ogen waren donker, donkerder dan wat ik had gezien, maar de lach bereikte zijn donkere ogen toch.

"Volgende keer kun je beter vragen of je binnen mag komen."

"Sorry..." kwam er briljant uit mijn mond.

Door zijn lach moest ik zelf ook grijnzen, en hij nodigde mij uit om naar binnen te komen.

Hij ging op zijn verzonken bed zitten en begon weer een zacht deuntje te pingelen. Ik zakte neer in de schuifdeur die open stond, blij dat het niet regende. Ik legde mijn hoofd tegen de rand van de schuifdeur en liet mijn benen buitenboord bungelen, met nog steeds mijn schetsblok in mijn handen. Ik draaide me naar Jasper toe, die gefocust gitaar speelde. Mijn ervaren handen gingen vanzelf over het papier heen.

Pas na een hele tijd zei ik wat.

"Waarom heb ik dat halve maan litteken?" vroeg ik zonder op te kijken van mijn schetsblok, met de tekening van Jasper. Jasper keek ook niet op van zijn gitaar toen hij antwoordde.

"Dat weten we niet. Daarom ben je hier. Carlisle onderzoekt je gedrag." Mijn hand haperde even na zijn woorden, maar ik hervatte snel waarmee ik bezig was.

"Hoe bedoel je, hij onderzoekt mijn gedrag?" Ik hoorde zelf een licht hysterische ondertoon in mijn stem. Jasper ging stug verder met spelen.

"Je verouderd niet meer. Je hebt geen echte _geur_ voor ons. Je hebt nog amper trek, behalve in wat Edward klaar maakt."

"Wat doet hij dan zo bijzonder met het eten?" vroeg ik verbaasd, en ik stopte even met tekenen.

"Kijk maar eens in het bovenste kastje op het bovenste plankje," zei hij zacht. Tevreden met die woorden tekende ik weer verder. Zo zaten we nog een tijdje. Jasper speelde op zijn gitaar, en ik tekende hem zo goed als ik kon.

* * *

Het was pas na het eten dat ik op onderzoek uitging, en het regende weer. Edward was naar zijn kamer gegaan, en ik had de keuken voor mezelf. Jasper, Carlisle, Esmé en Emmett zaten in de woonkamer, maar verbazend genoeg, stond Rosalie tegen de muur aan geleund te kijken naar wat ik deed. Haar gezicht verried niks.

Ik pakte een klein krukje en ging erop staan. Ik opende het bovenste kastje en keek naar het bovenste plankje. Daar stond een klein kristallen flesje met een rode inhoud. Verbaasd pakte ik het, ik kon er net bij, en bekeek het. Ik stapte van het krukje af en hield het flesje voor mijn ogen. De rode inhoudt was dik. En toen pas wist ik wat de vloeibare inhoud was.

Bloed.

"Drie druppels in elke maaltijd die hij voor je maakt," zei Rosalie kort. En toen ging alles in slow motion.

Ik liet het kristallen flesje van schrik op de vloer vallen, en het flesje spatte in duizenden stukjes uit elkaar, en de rode inhoud spatte tegen mijn jeans aan. Maar dat was niet het enige. Een kristallen stukje van het flesje maakte een klein sneetje in mijn been en broek, niet groter dan twee centimeter. Maar groot genoeg dat er een klein druppeltje bloed uit opwelde, en zich mengde met het andere bloed.

Het volgende moment zag ik Jasper met wilde ogen op mij afstormen, en hoorde ik een laag gegrom uit zijn borst komen. Met donkere ogen vol honger en met ontblootte tanden. Rosalie kwam ook in actie.

Ze reageerde snel en beukte haar hele lichaam tegen die van Jasper aan. Hij kwam keihard tegen de witte muur aan, waar verschillende scheuren in kwamen te zitten. Rosalie sprong op hem om hem tegen te houden, maar ze was te laat en hij had zich alweer losgerukt. Hij was zo snel dat ik hem bijna niet zag, maar één ruk aan mijn arm maakte duidelijk dat ik gevangen zat, en dat hij nog maar een halve centimeter verwijderd was van mijn halsslagader.

Hij had zijn linkerarm om mijn middel en met zijn andere hand hield hij mijn arm beet. Het was gedaan met mij.

Hij stopte abrupt in zijn beweging. Hij verstijfde. Hij keek me schuin aan, en ik keek terug. Ik voelde zijn greep op mij verslappen, en hij deed zijn mond dicht. Zijn ogen veranderde vanaf het moment dat hij me aankeek.

Ik zag spijt in zijn ogen opkomen.

Ik had niet eens tijd om te knipperen, en Jasper had me al losgelaten en was door de schuifdeur heen naar buiten gerend, de regen in. Alle andere leden van de Cullens bevonden zich nu in de keuken en konden geen woorden vinden voor wat er was gebeurd.

Ik had geen controle meer over mijzelf, en ik dacht maar aan één ding.

Jasper.

Dat was het enige waaraan ik dacht, toen ik door de schuifdeur sprong en hem achterna ging.

* * *

**Heej iedereen! Ik hoop dat het super spannend is ;)  
Ik had een beetje ruzie met het erop te krijgen, dus sorry als er opeens woorden ontbreken in een zin xD**

XXX MyWeirdWorld


	13. Op een Rots in een Waterpoel

Op een Rots in een Waterpoel

* * *

**Eve**

Ik rende op mijn allerhardst op mijn sokken in de stort regen in de richting waar Jasper heen was verdwenen. Het bloed werd door de regen van mij afgewassen en mijn witte sokken waren na de eerste paar stappen veranderd in zwarte sokken. Maar wat maakte dat mij uit? Ik ging alleen maar harder rennen.

Het was een wonder dat ik niet viel en niet tegen een boom op knalde. Pas nadat ik in het echte bos was merkte ik op dat iemand met mij mee rende. Verwilderd keek ik om me heen en stopte. Misschien was het Jasper, dacht ik hoopvol.

Natuurlijk was hij het niet.

Edward stond een boom van mij vandaan. Op een vreemde manier paste hij in de omgeving. Met een bleke huid, lichtgouden ogen en zo stil als een roofdier die wachtte op het juiste moment om zijn prooi aan te vallen.

"Je kan hem nu beter niet achterna gaan, Eve. Het zal dingen alleen maar erger maken," zei Edward toonloos. Fel keek ik hem aan.

"Dat denk ik niet. Ik denk dat ik dat risico maar ga nemen," antwoordde ik koppig. Hij leek even met zijn ogen te rollen, maar zeker weten wist ik het niet.

In een oogwenk stond Edward naast me en pakte losjes mijn pols beet. Hij keek me strak aan.

"Als dit fout gaat Eve..." fluisterde hij. Ik schudde enkel mijn hoofd.

"Dat gaat het niet. Vertrouw me nou maar."

Edward zuchtte en liet me los. "Je moet iets meer naar het Oosten rennen."En dat deed ik, want ik wist één ding 100% zeker.

Ik hou van hem.

* * *

**Jasper**

Ik zat op een gladde rots, midden in een waterpoel. Het was al bijna donker geworden en een halve maan scheen op het water, waar grote waterdruppels kringen in maakte. Ik had één been tot mijn kin opgetrokken en had mijn armen eromheen geslagen, terwijl ik naar het water staarde, met zijn onderwaterwereldje die ongestoord verder ging. Levenloos naar het water staren hielp me mijn gedachtes even weg te dringen. Normaal gesproken dan. Nu was het anders. In plaats van het water zag ik telkens Eve's mosgroene ogen. Nu wist ze eindelijk wat het nou echt betekende om te zijn zoals mij.

Maar wat ik niet snapte, is waarom ik in vredesnaam op haar af ging. Het zou normaal zijn als ze normaal zou zijn. Niet anders. Maar dat was ze wel. Ze was anders.

Ze had geen geur. Geen aantrekkingskracht op die manier. Had ik in eerste instantie gedacht, maar één druppeltje bloed had ervoor gezorgd dat ik als een monster op haar was afgerend.

Zelfs de gedachte aan wat ik toen had geroken maakte dat er weer een verlangen in mij opsteeg om haar opnieuw aan te vallen. Dat zeiden mijn instincten. Maar mijn menselijke kant zei iets anders.

Ik wilde Eve geen pijn doen. Ik wilde Eve niet levenloos en bleek zien.

Ik wilde haar zien lachen, haar zien blozen, haar zien tekenen, haar piano horen spelen, haar gitaar horen spelen, haar gebogen over Janine's brieven zien...

Alles bij elkaar maakte dat ik zo in de war was dat ik niet eens meer wist wat ik deed. Mijn ene kant wilde haar levenloos, terwijl mijn andere kant haar alleen maar wilde beschermen. Het beste voor haar zou zijn dat ik haar alleen laat, maar het enige probleem was dat ik mezelf dat niet zo snel zou zien doen.

Ik moest kiezen tussen mijn twee kanten:

Ik hou van haar, en zij is mijn _la tua cantate_.

* * *

**Eve**

Ik wist dat hij voelde dat ik er was, maar hij reageerde niet en ik bleef naar zijn gebogen rug kijken. Edward had mij de goede kant op gestuurd, en ik had Jasper al snel gevonden. Toch weerhield iets me ervan om naar hem toe te gaan, om hem aan te spreken.

Ik stond een paar meter achter hem, naast een hoge boom. Het was alleen nog maar harder gaan regenen. Ik was helemaal doorweekt, maar had het niet koud. Mijn longen brandde van de inspanning, en mijn lichaam gloeide als een hete kool.

Zoals Edward, leek ook Jasper perfect in zijn omgeving te passen. Alsof hij een deel was van het bos, dat het niet compleet zou zijn zonder hem in het plaatje. Zijn honingblonde haar hing slap naar beneden, en zijn kleding plakte aan zijn lijf, net als de mijne aan mijn lijf. Gelukkig was mijn jeans helemaal schoongewassen door de regen en was er geen druppeltje bloed meer te bekennen. Ik beet op mijn lip. Ik had doodsbang moeten zijn. Als ik normaal zou zijn.

Tegen al mijn instincten in deed ik een stap naar voren.

"Stop," hoorde ik Jasper luid en duidelijk zeggen. Onmiddellijk bevroor ik. Ik was nu niet zo roekeloos om niet naar hem te luisteren.

"Ben je oké?" vroeg ik zacht en bezorgd. Ik hoorde een spottend lachje van zijn kant.

"Ben ik oké? Moet je je niet meer zorgen maken over jezelf?"

"Waarover? Ik heb niks." Het was waar. Ik had niks, behalve een klein sneetje, niet groter dan twee centimeter. En misschien mijn idiootheid. Maar daar was ik mee geboren.

Om mijn idiootheid nog meer te benadrukken, deed ik nog twee stappen naar voren. Ik wachtte af of Jasper iets zou zeggen, mij tegen zou houden, maar hij zei niks en bleef bewegingloos zitten.

Ik stopte pas met lopen toen mijn tenen in het water stonden. Tenminste... Langzaam liep ik het ijskoude water in, alsof ik nog niet doorweekt genoeg was. Ik zakte in het water tot mijn knieholtes, en stond naast Jasper, die strak vooruit bleef staren. Dus dat deed ik ook. Strak vooruit staren.

Zo stonden we een tijdje, zonder iets te zeggen, zonder onze blik af te wenden. Één idioot meisje, en één katachtige jongen op een gladde rots, allebei midden in een waterpoel in de stromende regen.

Pas na een tijdje bewoog ik weer. Ik rilde kort en maakte waterkringen om mij heen. Jasper merkte het en schoof een stukje op. Verbaasd keek ik hem aan, maar hij staarde alweer strak voor zich uit.

Mijn eerste poging om op de rots te komen was in één woord dramatisch. Ik gleed alleen maar met mijn voeten weg. Ik kon geen grip krijgen op de natte rots. Jasper zuchtte en sprong zelf in het water. Zonder dat ik me echt realiseerde wat hij deed, zat ik al op de rots en ging hij weer naast me zitten. Ik zat zo dichtbij dat ik zijn arm en been aanraakte.

"Moet jij nu niet gillend naar het weeshuis rennen?" vroeg hij zacht. Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

"Alsof ik dat ook echt zou doen." Bitter grinnikte hij, maar hij _grinnikte_!! Schuin keek ik hem aan. Hij wist ook wel hoe ik me voelde, hij hoefde niet zoveel te vragen.

Langzaam werden mijn oogleden zwaar, en mijn hoofd bonkte als een gek. Ik legde vermoeid mijn hoofd op zijn schouder en sloot mijn ogen. Hij rook heerlijk.

"Eve..." fluisterde hij.

"Houd je mond," zei ik streng, maar ik hoorde duidelijk de vermoeide ondertoon. Mijn bewustzijn gleed langzaam weg.

* * *

**Hallo mensen!! Jaja, heeeeeeeel belangrijk hoofdstuk ;)  
Superbedankt voor jullie reacties!!!  
Ik hoorde van een vriendin dat het eind van hfs 12 een beetje vaag geschreven was, dus sorry daarvoor (a)  
Ik hoop dat ik snel hfs 14 af heb!!**

**XXX MyWeirdWorld**


	14. Verandering

Verandering

* * *

Ik werd wakker in mijn eigen bed, en knipperde een paar keer voordat ik doorhad wat er die dag daarvoor was gebeurd. Als een dooie vis keek ik naar het plafond. Het enige geluid dat te horen was, was nog steeds de stromende regen. Maar wat had ik anders verwacht, ik was wel in _Forks._

Ik deed mijn ochtend ritueel, en bedacht me dat het alweer maandag was. Ik had er niet eens op gelet, laat staan mijn wekker gezet. Ik was tegenwoordig toch altijd wel voor vijf uur in de ochtend al wakker. De massagestralen waren verleidelijk, maar na mijn eerdere ervaring was ik er niet meer aan geweest. Mijn gezicht leek nog bleker in de spiegel, en mijn ogen waren donker zeewater groen. Vreemd, het had een lichte bruine ondertoon erin zitten. Ik besteedde er niet al te veel aandacht aan, mijn hoofd was nog helemaal fuzzig van gisteren.

Als altijd, pakte ik mijn Ipod en schetsblok. Ik opende de schuifdeur niet, ik wilde het witte tapijt niet verpesten, en dat zou me weer net zo'n actie van mij lijken. In plaats daarvan ging ik gewoon achter het raam staan en genoot van het uitzicht, dat elke ochtend anders was. Het was nog even fascinerend om te kijken hoe de mist over de rivier dreef, met een enkele vogel die in het water dobberde.

* * *

Hoewel mijn dag begon als ieder ander, was er een duidelijke verandering in ieders houding. Toen ik beneden kwam, zag ik dat iedereen in de woonkamer zat, inclusief Carlisle die meestal al naar het ziekenhuis was. Ikzelf bekeek ze hetzelfde als eerst. Ik wist dat het incident van gister had kunnen gebeuren, sinds ik wist wat ze echt waren. Ik had het eerder aanvaard dan zij hadden gedaan.

Rosalie lachte naar me, en Emmett die naast haar stond had een grijns van oor tot oor. Carlisle zat op de bank, en Esmé stond achter de bank, en had haar handen op zijn schouders. Bezorgd onderzocht ze me met een moederlijke blik. Edward zat achter de piano. Hij keek me onafgebroken aan, en hij wist dat ik helemaal op mijn gemak was, net als elke andere dag dat ik hier had gespendeerd. Achter zijn goudkleurige ogen schuilde nieuwsgierigheid.

Jasper stond bij de deur die naar de garage leidde. Op een vreemde manier zag hij er bijna vrolijk uit. Nonchalant. _Gelukkig._... Dat schokte mij wel een beetje. Ik merkte dat ik hem nog nooit zo had gezien. Zo zichzelf.

Jasper wenkte me en ik liep achter hem aan de garage in. Ik zag dat hij lachte. Niet omdat er wat grappigs was, of iets anders leuks, maar gewoon omdat hij er zin in had. Zonder rede. En omdat hij vrolijk was, was het moeilijk om het zelf niet te zijn.

Hij liep naar zijn zilverkleurige motor, waar 2 leren jacks en 2 zilverkleurige motorhelmen oplagen. Stokstijf bleef ik staan, want Jasper gooide een jack naar mij toe, die ik nog net op kon vangen. Ik wist al wat we gingen doen... en ik was als de dood.

Jasper merkte mijn hapering, en ongetwijfeld mijn angstige ogen.

"Zo eng is het niet," zei hij geruststellend. Ik bewoog niet, en keek alleen maar met grote ogen naar het gevaarte.

"No way dat ik daar op ga!" zei ik paniekerig. Jasper trok zijn eigen jack aan en leek niet van zijn plan af te zijn gebracht. Ongestoord pakte hij de twee motorhelmen en duwde er één in mijn handen, die krampachtig het jack beet hielden. Hij stond op nog geen halve meter afstand. Het was moeilijk om niet op te kijken, dus liet ik het maar toe. Angstig stond ik hem aan te staren.

"Ik denk niet dat je zoveel keus hebt op het moment, Eve," zei hij met glimmende ogen. Ik slikte. En ik slikte nog een keer.

"En hoezo niet dan?" vroeg ik stug. Hij leek niet ontmoedigd, maar ik moest ook toegeven, ik klonk niet echt overtuigend. Ik wist ook wel dat ik weinig kon weigeren als hij het vroeg.

"Omdat ik het zeg," zei hij met een diepe stem, en hij kwam nog iets dichterbij. Ik slikte, en ik vond het knap van mijzelf dat ik hem nog steeds resoluut aankeek. Resoluut... ik geloof dat ik eerder op een bang kippetje leek.

"Doe je jack nu maar aan. Je komt er toch niet onderuit," lachte hij. Ik probeerde enigszins boos te kijken, maar dat haalde niet veel uit. Dus trok ik het jack maar aan. Jasper ritste hem dicht en plaatste de motorhelm op mijn hoofd, met het schermpje nog omhoog, zodat ik mijn ogen nergens achter kon verschuilen. Ik stond werkelijk te trillen op mijn benen. Te vaak had ik al gehoord over verongelukte motorrijders. Te vaak had ik de krantenkoppen gelezen.

Langzaamaan werd ik rustig, en ik merkte dat Jasper daarvoor zorgde. Hij bleef lachen en leek het allemaal maar grappig te vinden. Misschien was hij in het echt wel een enorm sadistisch persoon, maar dat risico nam ik maar. Ik wist dat mij dat niet zoveel uit zou maken. Het was Jasper. Klaar.

De garage deur ging open, en ik zag dat het gestopt was met regenen. Jasper ging op de motor zitten en gebaarde dat ik achter hem moest zitten. Krampachtig klom ik achterop en sloeg mijn armen om zijn brede rug. Ik hield hem vast alsof mijn leven ervan af hing. En misschien was dat ook wel zo. Ik was een held op sokken als het om auto's en motoren ging.

Ik slaakte dan ook een klein gilletje toen het gevaarte in beweging kwam, wat erop volgde dat ik Jasper hoorde lachen om mijn angst. Ook al wilde ik het liefst gelijk afstappen, deed ik dat niet, en hield Jasper alleen nog maar steviger vast, met mijn ogen gesloten en mijn hoofd tegen zijn rug aan. Ik durfde om mijn dooie dood nog niet op te kijken.

* * *

Ik moest toegeven, motor rijden gaf je een geweldig gevoel. De snelheid, de kracht. Ik durfde zelfs op het laatst op te kijken, om de bomen langs ons heen te zien flitsen in een groene waas. Ik wist zeker dat Jasper harder ging dan dat was toegestaan. Maar op het moment had ik me daar niet echt heel erg druk om gemaakt. Ik wilde alleen maar dat we veilig aan zouden komen, en niet als een in elkaar gedeukte hoop in de greppel zouden belanden.

We stopten voor Forks High School, en Jasper parkeerde de motor en stapte af. Verkrampt bleef ik zitten. Ik vertrouwde mijn eigen benen niet meer zo.

"Je kunt eraf hoor!" zei Jasper lachend. Angstig keek ik hem aan en bleef stug op mijn plaats. Jasper schudde even zijn hoofd, en deed toen iets totaal onverwachts. Hij pakte me bij mijn middel en tilde me zo van de zilverkleurige motor af. Ik was blij toen ik weer de normale grond onder mijn voeten voelde, maar ik kon met geen mogelijkheid op eigen kracht staan. Alles draaide om me heen, en ik bleef Jasper' arm vasthouden. Ik vond het verschrikkelijk dat ik zijn hulp nodig had om overeind te blijven, maar aan de andere kant vond ik het niet zo erg. Hij haalde de motorhelm van mijn hoofd af.

"Gaat het weer een beetje?" vroeg hij bezorgd. Ik schudde alleen even mijn hoofd.

Op de parkeerplaats van de school waren er al verschillende leerlingen blijven staan om naar het tafereel te kijken. Ik schaamde me dood, maar bedacht me dat het erger zou zijn om zomaar om te vallen. En misschien hadden ze Jasper' motor nog nooit gezien. Misschien was dat het wel, maakte ik mezelf wijs.

Even later liet ik Jasper los en stond weer op eigen benen. Ondertussen stonden er een flink aantal leerlingen ons aan te staren. Jasper had nog steeds zijn helm op, jack aan, en handschoenen. Ik vroeg me af waarom dat allemaal nodig was, hij was immers bijna onkwetsbaar, en stond op het punt het hem te vragen, toen ik de zon zag doorbreken. Het was inmiddels alweer midden Januari.

Jasper had zich zo verkleedt om zijn huid voor de zon te verbergen, en nu snapte ik ook waarom we niet gewoon met de auto naar school waren gegaan. En waarom Carlisle niet naar zijn werk was gegaan.

De zon hield hun gevangen.

"Je gaat niet naar school vandaag?" vroeg ik hem voorzichtig. Ik wist het antwoord al, maar toch was het niet leuk om het te horen.

"Nee. We hebben niet veel keus," zei hij bitter. Ik knikte en Jasper zat weer op zijn motor.

"Ik haal je vanmiddag weer op," zei Jasper, en ik kon horen dat hij het net zo erg vond om niet naar school te kunnen. Het enige wat ik instaat was om te doen was knikken, en Jasper scheurde met zijn motor weg.

Nu ik alleen in het lokaal zat, zonder Edward naast me, werd ik weer net als de eerste dag besprongen met vragen. Ik bleef keurig lachen, en gelukkig maakte Angela, mijn stille vriendin, er een einde aan door naast mij neer te ploffen en de rest duidelijk maakte om mij even met rust te laten.

"Dank je," zei ik dankbaar. Het was duidelijk in mijn stem te horen.

"Geen dank hoor. Ze zijn veel te happig als het om een nieuwtje gaat," zei ze vriendelijk. "Het is al spannend als iemand hier een nieuw shirtje heeft." Ze had gelijk, want de zon was het gespreksonderwerp van de dag. Ik vroeg me af hoeveel dagen zon ze hier eigenlijk hadden. Waarschijnlijk niet meer dan een dozijn.

* * *

Er gebeurde de hele dag niks boeiends. Ik verveelde me dood en kon mijn eigen aantekeningen in mijn schrift niet eens meer lezen. Ik had weer eens veel te veel getekend. Het gekrabbel was onleesbaar. Dan maar lenen van Edward, dacht ik verveeld.

Toen ik uit was en op de parkeerplaats stond, vol in de zon, zag ik dat Jasper nog nergens te bekennen was. In plaats daarvan zag ik de twee grijnzende hoofden van Embry en Quil, de twee jongen uit La Push. Ze zaten in een minibusje met een oudere jongen voorin. Die keek niet op en staarde strak voor zich uit. Als blikken konden doden, schoot er door me heen. Quil' hoofd stak uit het passagiersraampje en hij zwaaide heftig naar mij.

"Hey Eve!" gilde hij. Op een drafje rende ik naar hem toe, en voor de tweede keer vandaag werd ik weer aangegaapt door mede-leerlingen. Ik negeerde ze.

Bij het minibusje aangekomen opende Embry de deur waardoor ik op de achterbank kon schuiven. Ik wist inmiddels wel dat ik ze toch wel kon vertrouwen. Ik had Quil duidelijk afgewezen, maar was daarna wel bevriend met hem geworden. Ik moest niks van zijn geslijm hebben, en dat wist hij. Ze wisten waarschijnlijk ook dat ik mijn mond had gehouden. Ik had hun verhaal niet verder verteld, alleen aan de Cullens zelf. Ik had het toch niet voor ze kunnen verbergen, met Edward in de buurt. De Cullens hadden het maar zo gelaten. Quil en Embry waren geen gevaar. Ik was er vanzelf toch wel achter gekomen.

"Heb je tijd vandaag?" vroeg Embry lachend. Ik knikte.

"Ja hoor." Quil draaide zijn hoofd naar achter en klom bijna over zijn stoel heen.

"We verveelde ons dood, en we dachten, we hebben nog een leuke vriendin uit Forks en de zon schijnt. Dus hier zijn we. Heb je zin om te gaan klifduiken?" vroeg hij enthousiast. Ik trok wit weg. Alsof ik vandaag niet genoeg angsten had overwonnen met de motor. Veel kon ik er niet tegenin brengen, want de oudere jongen achter het stuur reed al weg.

Onderweg sms-te ik Edward, omdat ik alleen zijn nummer had. Ik vroeg me af of ik wel naar La Push mocht nu ik het toch al wist, maar ik besloot dat het me niet al te veel kon schelen.

* * *

**Heej mensen!! sorry dat het hoofdstuk zo lang op zich heeft laten wachten...  
Ik was donderdag geflipt, en m'n ma had een weekendje Terschelling geboekt.  
Op het moment ben ik oververmoeid, en moet ik morgen super lang fietsen, maar ik dacht eerst h14 erop zetten ;)**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	15. IJskoud Water en een IJskoude Handdruk

IJskoud water en een IJkoude handdruk

* * *

Al snel zag ik de rode huisjes alweer voorbijflitsen. Quil' mond stond niet meer stil, en Embry keek grijnzend van mij naar Quil en weer terug. Quil vertelde me dat de jongen achter het stuur Jared heette, maar de jongen besteedde geen aandacht aan mij.

We stopte bij een klein rood huisje, met ernaast een krakkemikkige garage. Bij de open voordeur zag ik een oudere man in een rolstoel zitten, met lang zwart haar in een staart gebonden. Ondanks zijn handicap, zag hij er trots en sterk uit. Jared bleef zitten, en Embry, Quil en ik stapte uit.

"Jacob!" riep de oude man in de rolstoel naar binnen. Gelijk hoorde ik een 'ja!' terug, en niet veel later kwam er een slungelige jongen het huis uit gelopen. Ook zijn zwarte haar was lang en was in een staart gebonden. Hij was minder gespierd dan Quil, maar niet minder slungelig dan Embry. Jacob had een grote grijns en jogde onze kant op.

"Hey man! Ik wist niet dat zij ook mee ging?" zei hij een beetje hees toen hij bij ons was aangekomen. Hij wist blijkbaar al wie ik was.

"Gezellig toch. Jacob, Eve. Eve, Jacob," stelde Quil ons aan elkaar voor. Ik mompelde een hoi, en Jacob knikte naar mij.

We zaten al snel weer in de auto, op weg naar de plek voor het klifduiken. Ik stond strak van de zenuwen. En welke idioot ging nou midden januari klifduiken!? De zon scheen dan wel, maar het water was vast nog ijskoud.

De auto stopte met een schok, en Embry, Quil en Jacob sprongen uit de auto. Stijf bleef ik zitten. Ik had hier geen zin in. Ik zou het niet overleven. Mijn hart bonkte hard in mijn achterhoofd. Jacob bleef staan.

"Waarom kom je niet?" vroeg hij oprecht verbaasd. Ik was zo zenuwachtig dat ik alleen maar strak voor mij uit bleef staren.

"Ik... Ik wil niet," stotterde ik. Jacob pakte mijn pols en sleurde me naar buiten. Hij was verassend sterk. Verbaasd knipperde ik met mijn ogen.

"Zo eng is het niet. Kom nou maar!"

En zonder nog op een reactie te wachten sleurde hij me alweer achter Quil en Embry aan.

* * *

We stonden bovenaan een rots en keken vanaf het randje naar beneden. Het water was rustiger dan normaal, maar het klapte nog steeds met woeste witte koppen tegen de rots aan. Ik slikte en keek met grote ogen toe. Quil was even stil geworden voor een minuutje, maar hervatte zichzelf alweer snel.

"Nou, er is geen punt in nog langer wachten!" zei hij vrolijk. Hij trok zijn shirt uit, duidelijk trots op zijn spieren, en nam een paar stappen achteruit. Met een luide strijdkreet rende hij naar de rand van de rots, en sprong er vanaf. Geschokt zag ik hoe hij naar beneden viel, de zeegroene golven in. Met mijn adem ingehouden probeerde ik het hoofd van Quil te kunnen zien bovenkomen, net als de andere twee.

Na een paar hartslagen kwam Quil weer boven en schudde als een natte hond zijn haar. Embry en Jacob juichte luid en ik deed dan ook maar mee. Quil' strijdkreet klonk nog een keer, en zwom toen naar de kant. Jacob gooide zijn shirt ook uit en nam een paar stappen achteruit. Met een grote grijns sprong ook hij van de rots af.

Nu kon ook Embry niet achterblijven en sprong ook hij gelijk achter Jacob aan. Quil kwam alweer boven en ging naast me op de rand staan. Ik zag dat hij overal kippenvel had, maar hij klaagde er niet over.

"Je moet wel gaan!" zei hij tegen mij. Ik keek hem bedenkelijk aan.

"Ik wil niet dat van een rots springen mijn laatste actie zal zijn voordat ik sterf," zei ik nors. Quil haalde zijn schouders op.

"Je moet het zelf weten," en hij sprong alweer van de rand.

Zo ging het nog een tijdje door, totdat Embry en Jacob mij aan beide armen beet hielden. Mijn voeten kwamen van de grond en ik stribbelde heftig tegen.

"Je kan niet eeuwig blijven staan," knipoogde Jacob.

"Laat me los! Laat me los!" schreeuwde ik. Ze luisterde niet, en gooide me over de rand heen.

Voor een moment zag ik letterlijk mijn leven aan me voorbij flitsen. Ik moest denken aan de kinderen van het weeshuis, Janine, de Cullens... De gedachte ging zelfs door me heen dat het behoorlijk cliché was dat ik heel mijn leven zag. Het stopte allemaal toen ik het ijskoude water in dook.

Ik had geen moeite om boven te komen gelukkig, en hapte alweer snel zuurstof in. Embry, Quil en Jacob stonden boven aan de rots te juichen en te gillen. Ik ademde diep in, en schreeuwde:

"Idioten!"

Ze staken hun tong kinderlijk uit, en ik begon naar de waterkant te zwemmen. In mijn hoofd schold ik ze uit met elk scheldwoord dat ik kende. Ik had het steenkoud.

ik klampte me vast aan de waterkant, dat van een stuk rots was. Het was al helemaal nat gemaakt door de jongens, en ik kon er maar niet op komen. Ik begon weer met een scheldwoord tirade toen ik opeens een paar schoenen voor me zag. Oude groene all stars. Ze waren niet van Embry, Quil of Jacob. Verbaasd keek ik op.

Een man van mid-twintig had zijn hand uitgestoken om mij omhoog te helpen. Hij had warrig hazelnootkleurig haar en rode ogen. Wijnrode ogen. Vreemd. Zijn kleren waren oud en versleten. Hij had gescheurde jeans aan en een vies leren jack. Ik had alle reden om bang voor hem te zijn. Maar op één of andere manier voelde ik me veilig bij hem. Zijn gezicht... had iets bekends en vertrouwds.

"Hulp nodig meis?" vroeg hij mij, nog steeds met uitgestoken hand, in een zwaar brits accent.

"Uhm...Ja..." stotterde ik. Ik pakte zijn ijskoude hand beet, en hij trok me snel op de kant. Onwennig stond ik weer op mijn benen, en ik wist zeker dat Embry en Jacob de volle laag van mij zouden krijgen. Quil had mij niet van de rand afgegooid, dus zou ik wat milder tegen hem zijn.

"Dank u," zei ik beleefd. De man lachte.

"Geen dank. Ik zou alleen wel aanraden om niet met dit koude water te gaan klifduiken, Eve." Zijn toon was vriendelijk, maar ik was versteend. De man had mijn naam gezegd.

Voordat ik iets kon vragen, kwam er een luid wolven-gejank uit het bos. Verschrikt keek ik naar de bomen. De man draaide geschrokken om, en na een paar seconden van stilte, sprong hij het water in. Hij was zo snel verdwenen dat ik amper de tijd had om hem iets te vragen.

Embry, Quil en Jacob waren van de rots boven gekomen en jogde op mij af..

"Zie je, zo erg was het niet," grijnsde Quil. Ik ontplofte.

Ik had ze de hele weg naar de plek waar de auto eerst was gestopt vol gescholden. Ik was zo boos dat ik stond te trillen op mijn benen, en ik was ook nog eens zeikes nat. Ze lieten me rustig uitrazen. Jared stond er alweer met de auto en Embry opende de achterbak. Jared had schone kleren voor ons meegenomen. Ik kleedde me snel om aan de andere kant van de auto in veels te grote kleding. Ik was weer kalm geworden, en toen we weer op weg waren naar Forks lachte ik alweer vrolijk met de rest mee. Maar die lach verdween al snel toen Jared opeens midden op de weg de auto abrupt stopte en zacht vloekte. Nieuwsgierig keek ik door de vooruit en bevroor.

Edward stond 30 meter verder tegen zijn zilveren Volvo aangeleund, en hij zag er niet vrolijk uit.

* * *

**Heej mensen! Excuses voor het lange wachten... Ik had projectweek... _  
In de vakantie hoop ik dat het schrijven weer lekker snel gaat ;)  
Het einde is in zicht (a) En dit is trouwens het langste verhaal dat ik ooit heb geschreven xD  
Ik ben van plan om een nieuw verhaal op FictionPress te gaan beginnen (heb zelfde naam daar)...  
Alleen heb zoveel ideeën dat ik niet weet wat ik moet kiezen xD haha**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	16. In Shock

In Shock

* * *

Ik wist dat ik nu grote problemen zou hebben. In de auto hing een doodse stilte, en na een minuut of wat schraapte ik mijn keel.

"Ik zal maar uitstappen," zei ik schor. Niemand antwoordde, maar dat had ik ook niet verwacht. Ook al geloofde ze de verhalen van de Cullens niet, ze namen toch afstand, zonder een echte rede. Net als dat je automatisch respectvol bent tegenover ouderen.

Ik stapte uit de auto en klapte de deur achter me dicht. Edward bewoog niet en Embry, Quil, Jacob en Jared hielden allemaal hun mond. Ik was lichtelijk misselijk. Rustige Edward, de gepijnigde kunstenaar zoals ik eerst dacht, leek furieus.

Onvast liep ik naar hem toe, en deed grote moeite om niet om te vallen. Nadat ik de dertig meter had overbrugt bleef ik voor hem staan. Hij bewoog niet, maar zijn ogen doorboorde mij.

"Stap in," zei hij toonloos.

Ik deed wat hij vroeg en stapte in. Ik zag dat Jared de auto omkeerde en terug naar La Push reed, terwijl Edward achter het stuur ging zitten. Toen hij de deur achter zich dicht had getrokken hing er, zoals in de andere auto, een doodse stilte. Edward bleef even zitten met zijn wijsvinger en duim tegen de brug van zijn neus aan, en met gesloten ogen. Blijkbaar was het niet goed geweest dat ik naar La Push was gegaan...

"Wil je alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft niet meer naar La push gaan?" zei Edward zonder te bewegen. Ik wist even niet wat ik moest zeggen, maar kreeg al snel mijn stem terug.

"Waarom niet? Het zijn mijn vrienden. Dat jullie daar nu niet mogen komen heeft niks met mij te maken. Ik ben een normaal mens. Niks vreemds aan mij."

Edward bleef even stil en draaide zich toen naar mij toe. "Eve. Luister. Je bent alles behalve normaal. Jij kan niet naar La Push gaan. Niet omdat je bij ons woont, zeker niet, maar omdat je anders bent! Ik dacht dat we dat wel duidelijk hadden gemaakt. Als ze doorhadden dat jij anders zou zijn hebben ze alle redenen om jou te vermoorden. Daar zullen ze niet over twijfelen, Eve! Het is waar dat je een mens bent, maar je bent meer dan dat!

Je eet nog nauwelijks, alleen wat ik je voorzet, en dat voedsel is voorzien van drie druppels bloed. Als je niks daarvan binnenkrijgt, krijg je dorst die je niet kan lessen met iets als cola. Je slaapt veels te weinig voor een normaal persoon. Je huid was alleen open te krijgen door kristal. Je hebt niet eens door hoe hard je achter Jasper aan rende. Bovendien beginnen je mosgroene ogen te mixen met amberkleurige ogen, en verouder je niet meer.

Eve, je bent allesbehalve dan normaal," eindigde hij. Ik zat als versteend, en kom hem geen antwoord geven. Edward draaide de sleutel om in het contact en draaide de Volvo om, terug naar Forks. Op de achtergrond klonk het gesnor van de motor.

Wat wilde hij hier allemaal mee zeggen? Dat ik langzaam in een vampier veranderde? En hoe zou dat kunnen? Voor zover ik wist had ik normale menselijke ouders gehad. Oké, ik _had_ een halve maanvormig litteken onder mijn rechtoor, maar die had er altijd al gezeten. Dat zou ook toeval kunnen zijn, en ik was altijd normaal geweest.

En waarom had Jasper dan op een mini-druppeltje bloed gereageerd? Reageerde hij niet alleen op normaal mensen bloed? En trouwens, ik was niet de enige rare op de wereld. Janine had ik ook nooit zien eten of slapen. Zij hoefde dan toch ook niet ineens een mythologisch wezen te zijn?

"Janine is hetzelfde als ons," zei Edward zacht, luisterend naar mijn hersenspinsels. Alweer kon ik mijn stem niet vinden, en zat ik weer als versteend in de leren stoel.

"Janine... ze weet niet wat er met jou aan de hand is. Omdat je geen geur hebt voor haar, kon ze altijd bij jou in de buurt zijn. Ze is vegetarisch, maar voor de veiligheid blijft ze uit de buurt van de weeskinderen. Doordat je zo verschrikkelijk snel bent veranderd wilde ze geen risico nemen en stuurde ze je naar ons toe. Carlisle heeft al heel wat gezien en gehoord, en wist misschien wat er met jou aan de hand is. Maar dat is niet het geval. We hebben werkelijk geen idee _wat_ je nu eigenlijk bent, Eve." Edward' woorden galmde nog na in mijn hoofd. Janine, de lieve warme vrouw, die ik zag als een soort moeder, bleek hetzelfde te zijn als de Cullens.

De schok was kleiner dan verwacht. Misschien had ik altijd al geweten wat Janine eigenlijk was. De amberkleurige ogen, de koude aanrakingen, ze at niet, ze sliep niet... natuurlijk had ik het wel kunnen weten. Janine...

De rest van de weg bleef het stil in de auto. Edward liet mij aan mijn gedachtes over en reageerde er niet op. Ik kon met veel omgaan. Ik vond het prima dat de Cullens anders waren. Ik vond het prima dat Janine anders was. Maar ik... ik was gewoon Eve. Gewoon Eve...

Edward loodste me naar de woonkamer. Mijn benen leken van rubber gemaakt te zijn, en mijn ogen waren wijd opengesperd. Eve de vampier. Vampier Eve. Het klonk niet! Waarom was ik zo? vroeg ik mezelf tig keer af. Waarom was ik niet gewoon mens Eve? Dat meisje uit het weeshuis? Niks bijzonders aan haar.

Ik zag niet wie er allemaal in de woonkamer waren, maar voelde dat iemand mij overnam van Edward. Gewillig liet ik me meevoeren naar mijn kamer en werd zachtjes op mijn bed gelegd. Verdoofd staarde ik voor me uit. Ik merkte pas dat het Jasper was toen hij naast me ging zitten en met bezorgde donker amberkleurige ogen naar mij keek.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij bijna fluisterend.

"La Push.... Vampier Eve..." kwam er uit mijn keel. Zo zacht, dat een normaal persoon het niet had kunnen verstaan. Ik voelde dat er een natte, zoute traan uit mijn ooghoek naar beneden gleed. Dat was vreemd. Ik kon de laatste keer dat ik had gehuild niet eens meer herinneren. Al snel volgde er een tweede traan, en een derde, en een vierde... Zachtjes begon ik te snikken, en schold op mezelf in mijn hoofd. Waarom moest ik nu huilen? Voor Jasper?

Maar het leek hem niks uit te maken. Integendeel, hij bracht me zachtjes overeind en sloeg zijn armen om mij heen. Snikkend verborg ik mijn gezicht in zijn shirt. Hij mompelde rustgevende woorden die langzaam tot een soort ritme versmolt, een comfortabel ritme. Zachtjes aaide hij mijn haar.

"Shhh.... rustig maar Eve... shhhh..."

Een hele tijd later was ik pas weer rustig geworden. Ik voelde me slapper dan ooit en leunde tegen Jasper aan, die gestopt was met mompelen, en nu alleen nog maar rustig mijn haar aaide. Zijn hartslag zorgde ervoor dat ik rustig bleef. Het ritme van rustgevende woordjes had plaatsgemaakt voor een ritme van hartslagen.

"Is het te veranderen? Wat ik ben?" vroeg ik schor. Jasper schudde moedeloos zijn hoofd. Ik keek op, en wrong mijn gezicht in een zwakke glimlach.

"Dan zal ik er maar het beste van maken!"

* * *

**Heej iedereen! Sorry dat het weer zolang duurde xD  
Had een beetje moeite met bedenken hoe Edward boos zou worden (a)  
Nogmaals SORRYY!! Ik ben al bezig met hoofdstuk 17 ;)**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	17. Woorden en Daden

Woorden en Daden

* * *

Ik wist dat Edward iedereen geïnformeerd had over wat er zich had afgespeeld in de auto, toen ik beneden kwam. Ik had mijn gezicht gewassen en Jasper had zijn verpestte shirt omgewisseld met een schone.

Rosalie en Emmett stonden bij de deur die naar de garage leidde, en voor één keer had Emmett geen grijns op zijn gezicht. Ik was ervan overtuigd dat ze alles hadden kunnen horen van wat er zich boven had afgespeeld.

Esmé stond voor Carlisle met haar handen in elkaar gevouwen. Carlisle had zijn handen op haar schouder gelegd, en ik zag medelijden in zijn ogen.

Edward stond onderaan de trap geleund. Geen van alle wilde dat ik hun lot zou delen.

Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen of hoe ik moest staan, en staarde dan ook maar hulpeloos naar de grond. Esmé was de eerste die wat zei.

"Ben je oké, Eve?" vroeg ze moederlijk. Ik knikte alleen maar kort.

"Dat is fijn," verzuchtte ze. Ik keek op en keek haar aan.

"Zou ik misschien even naar buiten mogen?" vroeg ik hoopvol.

"Natuurlijk!" antwoordde ze. Ik knikte en bedankte haar. Dankbaar liep ik naar de deur en liep de buitenlucht in. Het was gelukkig droog, maar wel weer bewolkt. Mijn longen leken gelijk een stuk ruimer te worden en ik kon ook weer een beetje normaal functioneren. Zonder om te kijken marcheerde ik het dichte bos in.

Even later hoorde ik alleen nog de takjes die onder mijn voeten kraakte. Geluid van auto's had plaatsgemaakt voor vrolijk vogelgezang. Het was fijn om even alleen te zijn. Ik dacht niet echt na, en in plaats daarvan nam ik mijn ingeving in mij op. Ik bekeek hoe mos de bomen en de grond bekleedde en hoe de takken naar de hemel reikte. Hoe konijnenholletjes zich verstopte onder varens en bij de wortelen van de bomen. Wat was het lang geleden dat ik zo naar mijn omgeving had gekeken. Te lang geleden.

Ik zakte op een omgevallen boom neer met mijn handen in mijn jack, en zuchtte. Ik had het niet echt koud, maar er liep een kleine rilling over mijn rug heen.

Ik zat al een tijdje toen ik geluid van nageltjes over hout hoorde. Het geluid kwam van rechts, en ik keek wat het was. Een kleine grijze eekhoorn zat op de boom naast mij en staarde me met grote ogen aan. Verbaasd hield ik mijn adem in. Het diertje was klein vergeleken met zijn soortgenoten, en had een grote staart. Hij zat nog geen dertig centimeter van mij af. Een dapper ding, vond ik.

"Hey kleintje," zei ik tegen de dappere eekhoorn. Onwillekeurig moest ik glimlachen toen het diertje zijn kopje enigszins schuin hield.

"Je bent wel dapper hoor!" Ik voelde mezelf een idioot. Rijp voor het gesticht. De eekhoorn dacht er anders over en snuffelde aan mijn dijbeen, en heel, héél voorzichtig legde het diertje zijn voorpootjes op mijn dijbeen. Ik durfde me niet te beweging, bang dat ik hem zou afschrikken. Steeds verder klom hij verder, en klom toen via mijn arm omhoog op mijn rechterschouder. Nu zat ik helemaal als versteend. Het diertje zat volledig op zijn gemak aan mijn haar te snuffelen.

"Hey, makker, je durft wel!" Schuin keek ik hem aan. Ik kreeg de drang om hem een naam te geven. Gewoon omdat ik het leuk vond. Ik dacht na wat ik leuk vond. Ik had werkelijk geen idee eigenlijk. Ik was een ramp als het ging om namen verzinnen.

"Johnny, ik noem jou gewoon Johnny," besloot ik dan maar. Johnny snuffelde aan mijn neus, en ik moest moeite doen om niet te giechelen. Het kriebelde als een gek.

Ik kon mijn lachen niet meer inhouden, en geschrokken sprong Johnny van mijn schouder weer op de boom. Daar bleef hij weer zitten. Ik merkte dat het al behoorlijk donker was, en ik moest nog terug lopen naar het huis. Ik stond op en keek voor de laatste keer naar Johnny.

"Ik moet weer gaan, kleintje. Tot ziens!" Johnny hield zijn hoofdje weer schuin, en ik draaide me om en liep in de richting waar ik vandaan was gekomen.

Even later merkte ik dat ik gevolgd werd, en als een wesp gestoken draaide ik me om. Johnny zat een meter achter mij op het pad en keek me schuin aan.

"Ben je me nu aan het volgen, kleintje?" Stilte. Natuurlijk stilte. Het ding kon niet praten! Zoals ik al eerder had gedacht, rijp voor het gesticht.

"Je moet hier blijven hoor! Ik ga naar huis. Ik denk niet dat ik daar huisdieren mag hebben." Johnny knipperde een paar keer en bleef me met onschuldige oogjes aanstaren. Ik zuchtte en liep maar verder.

Even later werd ik nog steeds achtervolgd. Ik draaide me voor de tweede keer om en keek hem streng aan.

"Je kunt me niet blijven achtervolgen! Ik mag je toch niet houden. Ga nu maar terug naar je familie ofzo. Je hebt al een plekje in het bos." Johnny bewoog niet. Ik rolde met mijn ogen.

"Wat jij wilt, maar niet klagen als je het huis niet binnen mag komen!" zei ik streng. Met dat te hebben gezegd draaide ik me weer om en vervolgde mijn weg weer, met nog steeds de kleine eekhoorn achter mij aan.

Toen ik weer bij het huis was aangekomen zat de eekhoorn inmiddels alweer op mijn rechtschouder, volkomen op zijn gemak. Raar ding. Ik vroeg me af of ik later zo'n oude vrouw zou worden met honderd eekhoorns, in plaats van honderd katten. Ugh...

Ik had het automatisch gedacht, en besefte me toen pas dat ik nooit een oude vrouw zou worden. Misschien zou ik wel voor eeuwig naar school moeten met mijn leeftijd. Plots stopte ik midden in een pas. Dat was werkelijk één van mijn grootste nachtmerries. Voor eeuwig op school... Nu ja, ik zou later dan wel in ieder geval enigszins slim worden. Godzijdank kon ik weer een beetje sarcastisch denken.

Ik liep het trapje op en opende de deur. Ik zag niemand beneden zitten, en ik had geen zin om naar iemand op zoek te gaan. Ik ging op het bankje voor de piano zitten en legde mijn vingers op de ivoorwitte toetsen. Ik had eigenlijk genoeg van het stuk dat Edward mij had geleerd, maar ik wist eigenlijk niks anders dat ik kon spelen. Op het moment had ik geen zin om mijn gitaar te pakken. Luiheid had toegeslagen.

Ik had niet veel keus dan zelf maar wat te gaan pingelen. Johnny sprong van mijn schouder af en klom boven op de piano en ging daar op zijn gemak zitten kijken.

"Niet opschrikken als het verschrikkelijk klinkt!' zei ik gemaakt streng tegen het diertje. Ik kreeg natuurlijk geen antwoord, en begon te spelen. Iets lichts met een donkere ondertoon. Ik had geen idee of het een beetje aan te horen was, waarschijnlijk niet, maar ik vond het heerlijk.

Ik had dan ook geen idee hoelang ik al aan het spelen was toen ik Rosalie opmerkte. Ze bekeek me van een afstandje. Johnny was niet van zijn plek af gekomen. Plots stopte ik met spelen.

"Ik dacht dat je niet kon spelen," zei ze geïrriteerd. Ik knipperde.

"Kan ik ook niet." Rosalie rolde met haar ogen.

"Tuurlijk niet. Geloof het zelf. Ik zie dat je ook al een huisdier hebt?"

"Hij bleef me volgen... ik ben niet van plan hem te houden,hoor," zei ik een beetje verontschuldigend. Er waren meer mensen die hier woonden. Naja, mensen...

"Daar ben ik ook hier niet voor," zei ze en ze liep naar voren. Met haar onderarmen leunde ze op de piano. Ik slikte. Ik had geen idee wat ik moest verwachten. Ik wisselde nauwelijks een woord met Rosalie.

"Voordat je van plan bent verder te gaan rotzooien met Jasper, moet je eerst maar even uitzoeken waar je vandaan komt, vind je niet?" zei ze poeslief. Hoe ze het zei maakte het alleen maar dreigender, aangezien haar ogen doodserieus stonden. Het duurde dan ook even voordat ik in staat was terug te antwoorden.

"Oké..." kwam er briljant uit mijn mond. Één van Rosalie' wenkbrauw schoot omhoog, en toen draaide ze zich om en liep weg, mij verbijsterd achterlatend.

* * *

**Heej iedereen! Ik wil me eerst even verontschuldigen voor een foutje in het vorige hoofdstuk...  
Ik had er even geen rekening meegehouden dat Jasper geen hartslag heeft xD  
Verder is dit hoofdstuk denk ik wat lichter dan de rest. Was volgens mij wel even nodig ;)**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	18. Gefeliciteerd met je Verjaardag

Gefeliciteerd met je Verjaardag

* * *

Na een kleine discussie met de rest van de Cullens, mocht ik Johnny niet in het huis houden. Grotendeels omdat ik Esmé gezicht gelijk al zag betrekken toen de eekhoorn kleine voetsporen van modder achterliet. Het was natuurlijk te verwachten. Het was immers niet mijn huis.

Dus ik had Johnny buiten de deur gezet, en was Edward gaan helpen met mijn avondmaal. Ik had inmiddels geaccepteerd dat ik zijn maaltijden nodig had, aangezien ik anders een dorst kreeg die niet met water te lessen was. Ik wilde me het liefst niet afvragen _wat_ voor dorst het eigenlijk was... hoewel ik het natuurlijk wel al wist. Ik probeerde er gewoon niet aan te denken.

Onder het snijden van groente dacht ik aan Rosalie' woorden. Ze was niet de enige die wilde weten waar ik vandaan kwam. En zo simpel was het niet. Janine had ook geen idee wie mijn ouders waren. Gedropt voor de voordeur van het weeshuis met een klein briefje. Dat was alles geweest. Eigenlijk vond ik het laf om zo een kind weg te doen. Mijn ouders moeten hun redenen hebben gehad, maar om mij nu zo weg te doen...

Ik concentreerde me maar op iets anders, want ik voelde me er alleen maar machteloos door. Ik merkte dat ik de wortel die ik aan het snijden was, veel te klein had gesneden. Het waren nu allemaal mini-stukjes.

'_**Hey, Edward. Hebben jullie wel eens onderzoek gedaan naar mijn achtergrond?**__' _dacht ik heel hard. Het voelde idioot, maar ik wist dat het werkte. Dat had het ook de eerste keer gedaan, in het klaslokaal.

Edward keek niet op van de pan, en praatte zacht, maar hard genoeg zodat ik het kon horen.

"Natuurlijk. Vanaf het moment dat Janine ons belde. We zijn nog steeds bezig, nu erger. Jasper is vastbesloten achter je verleden te komen." Ik bleef intens naar de volgende wortel staren. Jasper...

'_**En..? Is er al iets opgedoken?**_' dacht ik hoopvol. Edward schudde zijn hoofd.

"Helemaal niks. Ook geen geboortepapieren of iets. Het is alsof je nooit geboren bent, voordat Janine natuurlijk alles had geregeld. Je geboortedatum is de datum waarop ze je heeft gevonden."

Met een schok stopte ik met de wortel in stukjes hakken. Mijn verjaardag. Ugh... Ik had gehoopt dat als ik niks zou vertellen, dat ze dan ook de datum niet zouden weten. Ik hield niet van verjaardagen. Dat was niet omdat ik rimpel-angst had ofzo, zeker niet. Maar in het weeshuis waren verjaardagen altijd donker. Hoe hard de verzorgsters die dag voor een kind ook leuk probeerde te maken, het eindigde altijd in tranen. Meestal stopte dat als ze wat ouder werden, maar je kon het altijd aan een kind zien. Weer een verjaardag zonder ouders of andere familieleden. Zo was het ook altijd voor mij geweest. Weer een verjaardag zonder een vader of een moeder, een tante of een oom.

En het ergste was, mijn verjaardag was al over twee weken. 9 februari.

* * *

De dagen vlogen voorbij, en Johnny bleef mij elke dag gezelschap houden. Hij had de schuifdeur in mijn kamer ontdekt, maar kwam niet binnen. In de ochtend zat ik op de grond in de open schuifdeur, en voerde Johnny, die op een tak zat van één van de grote cipressen, nootjes. Over drie dagen zou doomsday zijn... Mijn verjaardag. Janine had nog niks laten merken in haar brieven, maar ik wist dat zij het niet vergeten zou zijn.

Ik had een tijdje levenloos, met een nootje in mijn hand, naar Johnny zitten staren, toen ik zag waar ik werkelijk naar staarde. Om het nekje van Johnny zat een touwtje met een kokertje. Verbaasd keek ik ernaar. Inwendig moest ik lachen. Net een postduif.

Johnny sprong van de tak naast me en klom op mijn rechterschouder. Tot nu toe had hij op die tak gezeten, en was nooit meer binnengekomen. Met mijn vingers pulkte ik het kokertje los van het touwtje. Er zat een draaidopje op, die ik open draaide. Uit het kokertje viel een klein briefje. Het leek heel erg oud. Een soort perkament. Vreemd.

Ik rolde het open en staarde naar de geschreven woorden, in zwarte krulletters. Bekende zwarte krulletters:

_Goedemorgen Eve. Het is een mooie dag om even naar buiten te gaan. _

Geschrokken liet ik het briefje vallen. Het dwarrelde rustig vanaf de tweede etage naar beneden, en landde uit elkaar in een bergje bladeren. Koud zweet brak mij uit. Nooit zal ik dat ene handschrift vergeten.

_Zorg goed voor mijn Eve Regan_

Het was hetzelfde. Dezelfde zwarte krulletters op hetzelfde papier. Ik wist het zeker. Ik had als kind zo vaak naar dat ene papiertje gestaard, dat elke letter in mijn geheugen was gegrift. Uiteindelijk had ik, op de dag dat ik veertien was geworden, het papiertje verbrand.

Met het briefje, verdween Johnny ook. Hij sprong van mijn rechtschouder af en verdween in de cipres. Het duurde even voordat ik weer kon functioneren, en stond toen snel op en stoof mijn kamer uit. Ik rende de trap af, en het was een wonder dat ik niet op mijn plaat ging. Ik negeerde Esmé, Carlisle en Rosalie die mij verbaasd nastaarde, en rende naar de voordeur, die ik met een ruk openklapte.

Met een bonkend hart staarde ik naar een grote doos, die tot ongeveer mijn knieën kwam. Ik twijfelde niet en sleepte de doos naar binnen, die verdacht zwaar was. Ik voelde dat de andere naar me staarde.

"Stond voor de deur," legde ik uit, zonder op te kijken van de doos. Carlisle stond, voordat ik kon knipperen, naast me. Ik zakte op mijn knieën en vouwde de bovenklep open. Met open mond staarde ik naar de inhoud, met daarop een stuk perkament met de woorden:

_Gefeliciteerd met je Verjaardag_

* * *

**Heej iedereen! Excuses voor het kleine hoofdstukje xD  
Hoofdstuk 19 komt snel, I Promise (a)**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	19. Krulletters en Robijnen

Krulletters en Robijnen

* * *

In de doos zat prachtig plat doosje, een lp en een glanzende eikenhouten foedraal. Ondanks dat het er antiek uitzag, glom het hout mij tegemoet. Langzaam haalde ik die uit de doos en opende ik de foedraal. Nieuwsgierig keek ik wat erin zat. Een oude antieke viool met ernaast een strijkstok. Op de klankkast zag ik weer bekende zwarte krulletters:

_J. Davis_

"Voorzichtig!" zei Carlisle. Verbaasd keek ik hem aan. Voorzichtig pakte hij de viool van mij over.

"Dit is een Stradivarius. Dat is een heel erg zeldzame viool," legde hij uit. Ik had totaal geen verstand van violen en keek hem dus schuin aan.

"Een wattes?"

"Een Stradivarius. De beste viool die er is." Carlisle zag dat ik het nog steeds niet snapte, maar ging er niet op in. In plaats daarvan legde hij de viool terug op zijn plek en pakte de lp.

"Weet je wat dit is?" vroeg hij. Ik knikte. Ik wist wel wat een lp was.

"Ik heb nog een grammofoon in mijn studeerkamer staan. Misschien staat er iets belangrijks op."

Ik liep achter hem aan naar boven, en Rosalie en Esmé volgde. Jasper, Edward en Emmett waren weg. Ik wist dat ze aan het jagen waren, maar ik gebruikte dat woord liever niet. Als Edward niet weg geweest zou zijn, had hij waarschijnlijk diegene die de doos voor de deur had gelegd gehoord. Ik snapte er niks van. Voor zover ik wist was mijn verjaardag pas over drie dagen.

Carlisle stapte zijn studeerkamer binnen en wij volgden. In een hoek, op een antiek tafeltje, stond een oude koperen grammofoon. Carlisle verwisselde de lp die er al op lag met de lp die in de doos had gezeten. Voorzichtig legde hij de naald op de lp.

Er klonk even geruis, maar dat vervaagde al snel.

"J. Davis en E. Friedrich. 21 Januari 1965. 'Summer' van Mozart," zei een oude, krakerige mannenstem. Even later hoorde je drie tikken, en toen begon er twee mensen te spelen. De één op een piano, de ander op een viool.

Nog nooit had ik zo aandachtig naar klassieke muziek geluisterd. Het gezegde 'de juiste snaar raken' ging door mijn hoofd, want dat was echt zo. Het leek alsof het geluid van de viool langzaam naar binnen sijpelde en samen smolt met de piano. Het enige wat ik nog hoorde was het samenspel tussen de twee instrumenten. Het was een vreemd gevoel.

Iedereen hield zijn mond, totdat de muziek stopte.

"Dat was het geluid van een Stradivarius viool. Er kan geen andere viool aan tippen," zei Carlisle. Dat geloofde ik maar al te graag.

"Kan jij spelen?" vroeg ik hem. Carlisle knikte.

"Ik heb een tijdje gespeeld, toen ik in Volterra was bij de Volturi." Vragend keek ik hem aan, en Carlisle wees op een enorm schilderij dat aan de muur hing. Op het schilderij was een balkon afgebeeld, met daarop vier mannen, waaronder Carlisle zelf. Het was mij gelijk duidelijk dat de mannen op het schilderij macht bezaten, grote macht. De manier waarop ze geschilderd waren maakte dat overduidelijk. Ook de perfecte gelaatstrekken gingen niet langs mij heen. Het enige verschil was de ogen. Die van Carlisle waren warm karamelkleurig, zoals ik was gewend. De ogen van de drie andere mannen waren rood. Wijnrood. En ook die kleur was bekend, want ik was de man die mij uit het ijskoude water had geholpen niet vergeten.

"De Volturi zijn een soort van de koningen van de vampiers, kan je zeggen. Geen enkele idioot gaat tegen ze in. Ze hebben een sterk leger achter de hand, en bezitten grote gaven. Zijn bestaan om ervoor te zorgen dat niemand achter onze echte identiteit komt, en hebben geen medelijden met diegene die die regel overtreden. Ik heb een tijdje bij hun geleefd, met hoop dat zij ooit de... vegetarische kant op gaan. Maar tevergeefs. Ze geven de voorkeur aan... ander voedsel. De voorste, Aro, houdt van de klank van een viool, en liet dan ook vaak violisten komen. Het enige was dat die violisten vaak niet meer weg gingen. Om die levens te sparen, heb ik geleerd de viool te bespelen," legde hij uit.

"Waarom hebben zij wijnrode ogen?" vroeg ik voorzichtig.

"Zoals ik al eerder zei, de Volturi kiest voor een andere levensstijl dan de onze." Er ging een koude rilling langs mijn ruggengraat omhoog toen ik doorhad wat hij bedoelde.

"Wat voor gaven hebben zij dan?" vroeg ik om het onderwerp op iets anders te krijgen dan de wijnrode ogen.

"Elke gedachten die je hebt gehad lezen door een korte aanraking. Relaties tussen mensen zien. De ergste pijn laten voelen die er is. Levende dieren of mensen overnemen. Je zintuigen verstommen. Je kunt het zo gek niet bedenken." Ik schudde de gedachten aan die gaven van mij af, en slikte.

* * *

Weer beneden liep ik weer naar de doos en wierp er nog een blik in. Het platte doosje had ik nog niet eerder bekeken, en haalde die er uit. Het was van zilver met ingegraveerde rozen, waarvan de knoppen van de rozen robijnen waren. Het zag er vreselijk mooi uit en ik durfde het bijna niet vast te houden.

Ik had niet eens door dat er iemand naast me stond, totdat ik Esmé naast me hoorde zuchten van bewondering.

"Dat is nog eens een prachtig antieke doosje." Snel legde ik het doosje in haar handen.

"Ik ben bang dat ik het kapot maak," legde ik haar uit, met een lichte blos op mijn wangen. Ze lachte haar typische moederlach en liep met het doosje naar de eettafel, waar ze het voorzichtig neerzette. Ik volgde haar en ging op de stoel zitten waarvoor het doosje stond. Esmé' kleine handen haalde het met robijn bezette dekseltje van het doosje af, en legde die er zachtjes naast. Met open mond hing ik boven de inhoud.

Naast een stapel perkament, lag een kussentje met een ring. De ring was van zilver, en op de voorkant zat een roos met een kleine robijn erin, die zijn glans niet verloren was. Voorzichtig pakte ik het kussentje met de ring en bekeek het iets nauwkeuriger. Het was echt prachtig.

Ik legde het kussentje met de ring op de eettafel en pakte de stapel perkament. Ik zag dat het allemaal tekeningen waren. Ze waren heel nauwkeurig en fijn getekend. Allemaal gezichten van mensen en verschillende dieren. Mensen die een instrument bespeelde, iemand die een kopje thee dronk. Er sprong er maar echt één uit. Het was een portret van een jonge vrouw. Ze had een rustige lach, felle ogen en lang haar met een beetje slag.

Op zich niet zo gek, maar ik verstijfde. Want haar lach, leek wel erg op die van mij. En haar ogen hadden ook wel wat weg van die van mij. Om nog maar te zwijgen van één plukje haar dat eigenwijs omhoog sprong, iets wat ik ook had, op dezelfde plek. Er was maar één verklaring voor...

De jonge vrouw was mijn moeder.

* * *

**Heej! Dit was egt een rothoofdstuk om te schrijven... dus het duurde even xD  
Ik weet namelijk helemaal niks van instrumenten... ;)  
En nog even voor de duidelijkheid: Een foedraal is een vioolkoffer zeg maar...**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


	20. Author's Note

**_AN:_**

**_Heej!_**

**_Ik wilde even melden dat ik waarschijnlijk voor een enorme tijd niet zal updaten. Dat komt omdat ik zelf niet tevreden ben met hoe ik dit verhaal heb geschreven en uitgepland. Het is inmiddels al bijna drie maanden geleden dat ik heb ge-update. Als ik verder ga met dit verhaal, denk ik dat ik een paar hoofdstukken opnieuw schrijf en alles een stuk langer maak. De hoofdstukken zijn echt verschrikkelijk kort._**

**_Natuurlijk stop ik niet met schrijven, maar het enige wat op dit moment op internet staat is dit verhaal en een verhaal op . "Waarom pubers nog geen volwassenen zijn". Daar heet ik ook MyWeirdWorld, dus voor degene die interesse hebben, zoek het op ;)_**

**_xxx MyWeirdWorld_**


End file.
